Kokoro no Dorobo
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: KurKago.YYHIY. Kagome is forced back into the modern era and needs to steal the jewel to go back to Feudal Japan. She searches for someone to help her and finds Kurama. How will they get the jewel? And why do they have to fight Naraku... twice?
1. And So It Begins

A.N. Just randomly thought of this.

! # $ % & ( )

As he dashed through his forest with Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha thought over their most recent battle.

:Flashback:

"_Inuyasha! The jewel shards are in its forehead! There are five of them!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha didn't make any acknowledgement that he had heard her, but did change his attack strategy to hacking viciously at the... giant ogre-demon-thing's head._

_The ogre roared in pain and anger and somehow dodged Sango's Hiraikotsu and the Tetsusaiga at the same time. The ogre went after Kagome, managing to slice through her side before Inuyasha or Kagome herself could do anything._

"_KAGOME!"_

_Inuyasha hacked through the demon's back, sending its dark blood everywhere. Not that Inuyasha cared; he was too worried about Kagome to worry much about blood stains._

"_Kagome, **Kagome!**" Inuyasha cried, shaking her bloody body._

"_I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cracking open her eyes. "Itai, that hurts."_

_Inuyasha immediately stopped shaking Kagome. "Bouzu!" he barked, "Help Kagome!"_

_Miroku nodded, wanting to help, since he didn't do much in the battle. "Kagome-sama, where do you keep your bandages?"_

"_There's a first aid kit in my backpack. It has a little red cross on it."_

_Miroku retrieved the box and sent Shippo off for water with a small bucket. Sango hovered nervously over Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Sango, you're going to have to help Kagome-sama take her shirt off."_

"_WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You ain't comin' anywhere near Kagome if she's not wearing her clothes."_

_Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, it is necessary if I am to bandage Kagome-sama's wounds. You **do** want me to bandage her wounds, right?"_

_Inuyasha grumbled for a moment, but nodded. "Fine, but if you do anything even remotely perverted I'll chop off your hands before castrating you," Inuyasha threatened._

_Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and turned away, so Sango could undress her, then, with the help of Miroku, bandage her up._

_They waited for Shippo to return with the water before doing anything, then quickly bandaged Kagome's wound._

_Later, after Kagome's side had been bandaged Miroku suggested they take her to Keade's hut._

"_There may have been poison on the demon's claws. I am no master healer; I would not be able to tell," Miroku explained._

_Inuyasha agreed silently. Noticing that Kagome had been silent for quite some time, he looked towards her. She was either passed out or asleep on the ground where they had left her._

"_Let's go, Bouzu," Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up and carrying her bridal style._

_:End Flashback:_

And that led up to where Inuyasha was at the moment.

Inuyasha felt Kagome stir in his arms. She groaned as she felt the wound in her side throb with stinging pain.

Inuyasha made a decision at that moment that would change his long life. One that he would regret in the future.

"Guys, go on ahead, I need to talk to Kagome. I'll meet you at Keade's hut."

Sango and Miroku nodded while Shippo slept on in Sango's arms.

Inuyasha ran in one direction while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara went in another.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chose to ignore the question and soon landed in the clearing where the Bone-Eater's well was.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha, with Kagome still in his arms, walked over to the side of the well and sat on it with Kagome in his lap.

"Inu-"

"Go home," Inuyasha said, interrupting Kagome. "I never want to see your face here again."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of his lap and stood up.

"I never want to see you again! Go home to Hobo and those tests and never come back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stood, ignoring the pain from her side. "But Inuyasha-"

"I said GO HOME!"

"Inu-"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well before turning away.

As Kagome floated through time she never saw the tears Inuyasha began shed the moment he turned away from the well. Nor did she notice the Shikon no Tama glowing brightly in his hand until it was too late.

! # $ % & ( )

A.N. YAY! Angst! It's not that sad actually. I'm proud of this, even if I do think it sucks! I may not be able to update this or Dreams of Power: Fukai Mori anytime soon because school just started and my Algebra teacher is evil. We just went back to school today and she already gave us homework. And I got homework in Language Arts. And I have to get all my school supplies, including stuff for Band glares at French Horn.And I have to work on the sequel to Fukai Mori or else my friend will kill me. She already wants to kill me because I got Orlando Bloom's autograph and picture. Shudders Erin is scary.


	2. On foxes and Biology teachers

**Hi. Contrary to popular belief (mainly mine) I am not dead. Or in prison if you would like to see the whole friggin' sob story of betrayal, deception, and all that good crap, e-mail me gist of it is this: someone I trusted lied. Someone else I trusted called the cops (though, basically I was using her, so maybe I deserved it….) and I threatened her... then I was grounded for a looong time. I'm still not allowed on fanfic… oh well!**

**Some shout outs to…**

**inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez**

**AbsentAngel**

**SunStar Kitsune**

**yup. its me**

**Hieiforever**

**Fornax**

**Sacaku**

**Inu-babe666**

**ANDDDDDD……………………………….. (Drum roll please)**

**Kit and Oasuke**

**I feel loved**

**!#$&()+**

"**speech"**

'**Shuichi'**

**Kurama**

**Yoko**

(Kurama's POV)

Hinata-san never shuts up.

She is, of course, a teacher, but _really_ how has she not died from lack of breath yet. I love calculus but I'm falling asleep! That is not a good sign.

Neither is talking to yourself

'Shut up Yoko'

just as soon as you do'

'I said it first!'

So!

'So you shut up!'

Why don't you _bo_-

"SHUICHI!"

'Well, _that_ was loud.'

Really, why the fuck are humans so…. Screechy?

Both of you shut up

"Yes Hinata-sensei?"

"_You_ are daydreaming in my class!" she screeched… again.

"On the contrary, Hinata-san, I was merely-"

"AND you are arguing with a teacher!"

This woman really has something against us. Shall we-

Please shut up so I may concentrate on getting us out of trouble.

'Yes, oh master of all things school-ish'

That was sarcasm. Now is not a time for sarcasm.

"Hinata-san, how may I prove that I was paying attention to your lecture on manifestations of physical mutations passed on by genes?" I sincerely hoped she had caught that one, and yet-

"Tell me the answer to number four on the board!"

"That father passes the gene to the son, the gene will be recessive, and the son will be sterile." Let her try to fault me on _that._

'That was good. You never even broke eye contact.'

I have had to learn to multi-task with you two in my head.

'A-hem, technically it is my head. Yoko invaded it and you were formed by the slight merging of our souls.'

Now you learn to pay attention.

Whoa… where did he learn that?

Actually… that's a good question. Where did you learn that Shuichi?

'Um…'

"Excuse me Hinata-san, but he principal would like to see Minamino-san in his office, ASAP. Also, his mother called and will be picking him up shortly."

Thank the Gods for Botan.

"_Why _didn't they use the intercom!"

Is there ever a time when that woman doesn't shout?

"It is broken at the moment, but it should be fixed by tomorrow. Now if you will excuse us…"

I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag. I bowed to Hinata-san on the way out and then I was out of there like….

Yusuke out of school, actually.

Once in the hallway, Botan then led me to the roof.

"What is it this time Botan?"

"There is… something is happening. About three years ago the Shikon no Tama appeared again. Then, within a week of its appearance, it disappeared except for a few fragments. Then it appeared, nearly whole, in a museum in Kyoto, but the fragments were still separate and more were appearing.

"Then those fragments also disappeared, six months ago. To add to this… problem, there has been… something purifying demons and searching for an adequate thief. Two days ago, we received an anonymous threat. We are to find a thief for this person or they will destroy the barrier.

"They want the Shikon no Tama and…"

"And…?" I prodded.

"And we've promised to help them steal the Shikon no Tama."

**!#$&()+**

**There you have it. Now here is my question to you:**

**Is this mysterious person Kagome or someone else?**


	3. Dreams and Discoveries

The author would like to thank her lovely reviewers, without which... she would still write this...

Amisha the Elemental Sorceresss

Slightly Annoyed Pycho

Black Hands

The author would also like to say she is very proud that this fic is on 2 C2s... IT ROCKS!!!!!!

Also, the author would like to apologize for any typos, as the program she is using does not have spell check.

(Bows in apology)

On wit da fic...

Kagome slipped through her dreams, haunted by Inuyasha's hateful face, reminding her of the last time she'd seen him. There were purple lights surrounding them both and his voice echoed as it said, "I never want to see you again! Go home and never come back!"

Kagome knew it was a dream, though it had the ring of truth.

Suddenly, her surroundings changed. She was in a black void and it was blessedly silent. She turned, searching for _something, _anything.

"Forget him." The words echoed. Every sound echoed.

Kagome turned back around. A tall man in white stood behind her. He had silver hair and molten gold eyes. Nestled in his hair were two large animal ears.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice strained.

"Forget him." The man's tail drifted out from behind his leg.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome stepped closer. The man did not move.

"Forget him." the man gave her one last lingering glance and began to fade away.

"No! Who are you?" Kagome cried, lunging for the demon. She grasped only empty space.

"Forget him," the unrecognizable voice echoed, pleading.

Kagome awoke, glancing around her room. It was the same blue that she had changed it to when she had turned sixteen. She began to tear up as she remembered the day they had painted it. Inuyasha had come to retrieve her and promptly passed out at the scent.

Everything in the room reminded her of them, together. Everything reminded her of the Feudal era. There were drawings Shippo had done, specifically for her, a mask against poison that Sango had made for her. There was even an ofuda or two that Miroku had given her for safe keeping.

There were photographs everywhere that she had taken, or asked someone else to take. Many were crooked, or diagonal because of that. She had even snuck a picture or two of Sesshomaru, including one in which he looked a graceful Death as he attacked Inuyasha.

It had been six months since she had been forced back into the modern world by Inuyasha. Of that six months, she remembered very little. A fragment here and there, a terrified green face, a desperate youkai howl...

Despite Inuyasha's cruel words, Kagome had the desperate need to return to the past, if only to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara one last time... Inuyasha one last time.

Kagome stood. She ripped open her closet door and for the first time in six months managed a strong emotion: she was in a desperate frenzy.

Kagome yanked a box from her top shelf. Luckily it was empty, the toys that had once been in it had long ago been given away.

Kagome began to toss everything she could into the empty box. In went the drawings, the photos, the ofuda, the remains of several alarm clocks. In went her uniforms, her drapes (which Inuyasha had touched), the empty glass vials for jewl shards, her yellow backpack, extra ramen that had somehow remained in her room. She put in the flowers from Rin, stray hairs from Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. There went the gas mask, the shoes she used to wear, the rug Inuyasha had crouched on, once upon a time.

Soon her room was bare and the box was overflowing. She shoved it all into her closet and pulled the sheets off her bed. She threw them and her pillows into her closet as well. Her stuffed white dog, cat, and fox, which reminded her of Inuyahsa, Kirara, and Shippo followed. She paused as she put them in. "I'll come back. I swear it."

Kagome looked around before getting dressed in a pair of black pants and a blue v-neck tee. She grabbed her wallet and went down the stairs.

Her mother looked up and smiled at her, though the worry she held for her daughter shone in her eyes. "Good morning Kagome."

"I want to paint my room. I want it to be purple. I want to get new drapes and sheets. Please."

Mrs. Higurashi studied her thin, unhappy, and desperate daughter. "All right. Let me get my wallet and we'll go."

Mrs. Higurashi drove the family car to the home decorating store closest to their house. She followed silently as Kagome found the bed set she wanted. It came with lilac sheets and pillow cases, along with a lilac and gray down comforter She found matching lilac curtains. However, in replacing her alarm clock, she took her mother into a dark "goth" store. There, she found an evil lookin cat-head alarm clock. Instead of ringing when it went off, it growled like an angry cat.

Mrs. Higurashi bought it silently and allowed herself to be dragged back to the car to go to the paint store. She bought Kagome the shade of purple paint she picked (violet) and bought the rollers and brushes she'd need.

However, at the cash register, two men were talking about an exhibit their wives wanted to go see at the museum.

"... yea, there's some kinda bauble or somethin' that she wants see. It's called the Shiko no jama or something..."

Kagome dropped the paint brushes she was carrying. When the men turned to look at her, she smiled and bent to pick them up, telling them, "Oh, sorry. I'm such a clutz. I drop stuff all the time."

One of the men handed her a roller. "Good thing it wasn't the paint," he told her, chuckling.

Once they were back at home, Kagome began her project, dragging everything out of her room and laying down sheets.

By nine that evening she had finished painting. She collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

Again, Inuyasha haunted her dreams. And again the other demon told her, "Forget him."

"Who?" she asked as he faded. "Who am I to forget?"

"Forget him."

The next day, Kagome put everything back into her room. She sat on her bed after everything was back in its place and looked around. Everything was new, yet everything was empty and worthless. She sighed adn leaned againt the wall, feeling old and heavy, though she was only seventeen.

Kagome stood and began to walk, taking her wallet and cell phone with her. Her eyes were focused only on the sidewalk, as if it could answer all of her questions. When she looked up, she was at the foot of the steps leading up to the museum that held the Shiokon no Tama. As she rose into consciousness, she realized she could feel its pull.

Kagome looked up at the old building and began her walk in. She paid for her entrance and followed the pull of the jewel to the very back room.

There it was, in a small glass case. Few people were crowded around it, partially because it was a Wednesday and partially because the exhibit had opened a month ago. It legend was displayed on a large poster bhind it and the case was roped of, so you could only get about two feet close to it.

It was shining purple to Kagome, not the pink-white of purity, nor the black-blue of evil. Just purple, its energies as mixed as the people aroound it. As she stepped closer, it began to shine more and more pink.

Kagome stared at the jewel. Here and there a shard was missing, but for the most part it was whole, a crystallline sphere revolving safely in it glass case.

It was her only way back.

She had found the way to keep her oath, made the previous day.

_Now I just need the jewel._

Kagome pulled herself away from the jewel. _How will I get it?_

It had been two weeks since Kagome had gone to see the Shikon no Tama and she still had no plan as to how to get it. The museum was unwilling to sell it for any amount of money she had, or even to let her borrow it. Her dreams were still haunting her every time she fell asleep and she had accepted that the demon was neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha.

It was this frustration that led her to the internet and a description of a fox demon named "Yoko Kurama."

With wide-eyed amazement, Kagome sifted through legends of the thief, all the way up to his death. With the same curiousity, Kagome also found files about the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai.

Slowly, realization set in. "The demons in this time aren't dead," she whispered, "They're in the Makai." Kagome looked back at the computer, unknowingly hacking into the Reikai's files. She clicked on a link to Yoko Kurama's file, and followed that to one simply named "Kurama." She scanned it quickly, hope beginning to bloom in her chest.

"If this is true, then he may still have his memories. He can still steal."

It was time to contact the Rekai.

A week passed, but Kagome barely noticed it. Unlike before, she had a purposee, a plan and that made all the difference in the world.

Until her grandfather had his stroke.

Kagome fought to hold back her tears as she waited to be told she could see her jiichan. Finally, the doctor came out with her mother.

"Father wants to talk to you," Mrs. Higurashi told her, wiping away tears.

"How is he?" Kagome asked the doctor before she went into the hospital room.

"It would be best to make him comfortable at home. There's not much we can do here."

Kagome choked back her tears and went into the solemn private room.

"Gramps..."

"Kagome, I know you've been researching the Reikai and Makai," he wheezed, "and I want to tell you what I know before I pass on..." He paused. "You will hold power within the Reikai, because you are a miko. I know you will find them, because you are a resourceful girl, but when you do, you have to remember that you have power over them. You can destroy what they have created and fought to keep whole. I know that now you are just looking for a way to get in contact with the Reikai and its leader, Enma. You will probably never meet Enma, as he lets his son, Koenma, rule in his place.

"Your chance will come when I... pass. A ferry girl will come to take me past the River Styx. You must convince her to help you. When I die, yoiu must be the only one with me, since only you will be able to see her.

"I don't know why you need to find the Reikai, but I know it has something to do with Inuyasha. I wish you only the best, but now, I have to rest. I want to look my best for the reaper tomorrow."

**I NEED A BETA!!!!!!! Tell me if you're interested.**

Yea, yea, I know. Kind of a boring chapter, but it's mainly here for filler and to give you an idea of what is going on.

For those of you that don't know, the Reikai is the Spirit Realm, Makai is the Demon Realm, and Ningenkai is the human realm ("ningen" meaning human). The three worlds are seperated, but occasionally occupants of one realm go to another. Yoko Kurama was a fox demon and the greatest thief in all three worlds with his friend, Kuronue. However, on one job, something went wrong and he was chased by hunters and wounded. To save himself, he sent his spirit into the womb of a pregnant human. Eventually, he would regain his strength, at which time he planned to leave the woman. However, one day when he was around 3 y.o., he was climbing on the counters and somehow knocked a stack of plates over. He fell off the counter and would have been seriously injured, if not killed, had the human woman not covered him with her own body. She was cut up and injured, but she had saved his life, so he stayed with her. His human name is Minamino Shuichi, but he is called Kurama by those that are close to him.


	4. Not So Idle Threats and Figuring Out Fox

**Smexikitsune4884**: I'm not really sure. Possibly because Youkai-kai would sound weird. Try saying it outloud. Get what I mean? Weird. In English it doesn't matter, because it would be "The Demon Realm" either way, but in Japanese, it's weird. And long.

**L.M. Kitsune**: You are my new best friend.

AAAAAAAAAAAnyways... I am writing the chapter purely because I am bored out of my mind. So , if it sucks, that's why. I got tired of reading fanfics, I didn't feel like practicing my instrument... and thus, I am writing... I should probably take those stupid meds before hand though...

Oh well...

Kagome stared at her ceiling after emerging from yet another dream with the demon and Inuyasha. SHe absent-mindedly stroked the two most impactful scars she had on her body. On was where the Shikon no Tama was ripped from her body, the other the last injury she had gotten in the Sengoku Jidai.

She stood and changed into black jeans and a black tank top, glancing briefly at her new uniform. It was horrendous, really. The skirt was longer than her old one- almost down to her knees- but the top was about the same. The main difference, the part that made it so ugly, was the fact that where her old uniform was green, this one was _magenta_. The tie-previously red- was black.

Kagome went to her grandfather's room. He had assured her that he would not die until she was with him and told her to rest in her own room that night. How he was so sure, she did not know, but she believed him and went to bed to toss and turn before falling into a fitful rest.

Kagome knocked softly before entering her granfather's room. He was pale and his breath shallow. His eyes cracked open and he forced a smile for her.

"I am glad to be at home... When I pass." He coughed softly. "Kagome, you must hide yourself, so the reaper does not know who you are until you wish her to. Use those ofuda," he told her, nodding toward them. "They have no power for me, but they will work for you. Quickly now, you don't have much time. Lock the door!" He wheezed.

Kagome obeyed. She kissed her grandfather's forehead. "Goodbye Gramps."

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome slapped an ofuda on her skin and put a bit of her power into it. She wanted to cry so badly, but she had to remain strong for her Gramps. His final wish was to help her and she could not ruin it.

A moment later her grandfather's eyes closed. She choked back a sob as she saw his spirit leave his body.

Suddenly a pretty girl with aqua hair appeared, sitting on an oar. She had shining pink eyes and she began to explain to Kagome's grandfather what was happening. Her grandfather nodded and sat on the oar. Kagome realized they were about to leave and grabbed the girl.

The Reaper shrieked, but Kagome held on.

"Who's there?! What has me?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I do have you and I want answers and a way to contact Reikai. You are going to listen to me and take my requests back to Koenma, or I will take down the barrier between the worlds."

"No one can do that!"

Kagome let a bit of her miko energy slip across the girl's skin. "I can and will if Reikai does not help me."

The girl gasped. "That is pure energy!"

"It is," Kagome confirmed. "Now, what is your name, Reaper?"

"B-Botan."

"Botan, the Reikai knows where Yoko Kurama is, correct?"

"Y-yes..." Botan told her uneasily.

"And they know where other youkai thieves of exceptional skill are too, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then tell Koenma that someone with the power to destroy Makai wants the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama?!"

"I do not need the Reikai to attain it for me, I just need them to find a thief for me. I need one of the best. If they cannot get Yoko Kurama for me, then I expect a thief of his standards.

"Now, I need a way to contact the Reikai without delaying an innocent soul's pass into the afterlife. I also need a simple way to get to the Reikai when I need to be there. You have a way to open portals, just tell me how to do it myself."

"A co-communicator... I have one with me. The one I have can o-open portals. M-miko-sama, may I ask, why do you need the Shikon no Tama? It is incomplete, and even Enma doesn't know where the shards are."

"I don't need it for a wish Botan-san. Other than that, you do not need to know. Rest assured thoug, my aura does not lie. I am not evil, nor do I have evil intentions. I am merely desperate. Please understand Botan-san, I do not wish you or the Reikai harm. However, if I do not get their help, I will tear down the barriers to Makai. Now, may I have that communicator?"

Botan held it out silently and Kagome took it. "Thank you Botan-san. You may go. Take my message to Koenma, please, and find a thief for me soon."

Botan disappeared and Kagome began to study the communicator. She stopped when someone tried to open the door to the room. She remember where she was and began to cry as she unlocked the door.

"Mama, jii-chan is dead.

---------

Despite her grandfather's death, Kagome still had school the next day. She had to wear her uniform, but she pulled ot the neck-tie and tied it around her arm instead.

She had spent the previous night studying the communicator and ofuda and eventually figured out how to take an enchantment similar to ther one on the ofuda and put it on the communicator. That way, she could see whoever was contacting her, but they could not see her. She had also put a kind of spell on it to stop it from being tracked.

She placed it in her bag when she went to school to keep it close.

Gramps was going to be cremated, according to his wishes, and his ashes were to be spread around the Goshinboku.

With thoughts such as these on her mind, Kagome went to her first day at her new school and her first day of her last year of high school.

The day started off well enough. She say under a tree while she waited for the first bell, then went to her first class, English Literature. Second, she had Japanese Literature. At that point she sensed at least one youkai. However, she could not track its aura and it soon disappeared.

Following that, she had Math, P.E., and lunch. Instead of eating in the courtyard or the cafeteria, she took her bento box (like a lunch box type thing, with food in it... duh) outside and sat under the same tree as before. While she ate, she looked at her map of the school again, and her schedule. She would have Art, Biology, and Japanese Politics. She was looking forward to the last, the _least_.

Kagome sensed another demonic aura, very weak, and looked up. A handsome red-headed boy was standing a few feet away.

_You wouldn't think a red-head would look so good in magenta_, she thought absently as he approached.

"Hello," the boy said, "May I sit?"

"Sure, this tree is big enough for the two of us," Kagome told him smiling. The boy chuckled a little and sat beside her.

"I noticed your map and realized you must be new. My name is Minamino Shuiichi (I've seen it spelled about 12 ways. This is the way I'm going to spell it... here at least...). D oyou need any help?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you, Minamino-san. I don't think I actually need any help, but I haven't actually tried to find my classes yet." Kagome studied him, sensing something weird with his demon aura. It was weak, but not the same as his human one. He was not partially demon, but she could not figure out what he was. She decided not to comment on it. "Minamino-san, have you eaten? Would you like some of this? I have an extra pair of chopsticks and I am not very hungry."

"No, I have not eaten yet, Higurashi-san, but no thank you, I really could not."

"Please Minamino-san, I insist. I am full, I promise." She shoved the food at him, knowing how demons needed a lot of food.

"If you insist," he said reluctantly. He glanced at her schedule as he ate. "It seems we have sixth period together Higurashi-san."

Kagome laughed. "Please call me Kagome."

Kurama smiled at her kindly. "Then I must insist you call me Shuiichi."

"Shuiichi-kun," she said slowly, testing it.

The bell rang and Kagome rushed off to her next class, waving. Kurama watched, smiling. He stood and sensed Hiei. The koorime appeared by his side.

"Her aura is pure."

"Hn."

"Did you read her mind?"

"I was blocked."

"Interesting."

"You're going to be late fox."

The small koorime jetted off and Kurama sighed before heading off to class.

Sixth period, Kurama arrived after Kagome. She had kept the seat next to her open and waved Kurama over. He sat.

"Hello again, Kagome-san."

"Hello Shuiichi-kun. You seemed like you would be a good lab partner, so I saved you a seat. Plus, you're the only person I know in this class," she added sheepishly.

He smiled. "That is all right Kagome-san. You'll meet people soon enough."

_Yes, but hopefully I won't be here long enough for it to matter. Hopefully I'll be back in the Sengoku Jidai soon._

"I suppose you're right Shuiichi-kun."

The teacher walked in and class began with her introducing herself in her normal high-pitched voice. Everyone seemed to wince as she began to speak.

**Wow, I can tell this will be a pleasant year**, Yoko commented, awaking from his "nap."

Truly, Shuiichi added sarcastically.

Kagome sensed a slight increase in the strength of the demon part of Shuiichi's aura and glanced at him. She noticed a slight gold tint to his emerald eyes and her heart sped up.

_Inuyasha..._

The next day, Kagome watched as Shuiichi was pulled out of class by Botan. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she recognized the girl, even though she was in a school uniform.

Kagome pulled an extra folder out of her bag and raised her hand.

"Hinata-sensei, Shuiichi-kun forgot his folder, may I please take it to him before he leaves? He'll need his notes to finish the hom,ework you gave us."

"Hurry up and go."

Kagome rushed out of the class with the communicator, leaving her bag behind. She put the same enchantment that had been on the ofuda on herself and secretly followed the two.

She heard the entire conversation and wondered what Shuiichi's connection to the Reikai was. Surely he wasn't a thief or a Reaper...

Her mind raced over what she knew of the Reikai, struggling to find a connection. Her mind landed on Kurama's file.

_"Transported to the womb of a human woman..."_ Her eyes widened. Was Shuiichi Yoko Kurama...?

Woot! Another chapter! Please review, send suggestions, whatever!!!!

Luv,

Why?What?Shutup

v

v

v

v

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (click the button ppl!!!!) (heart)


	5. Stories, Unmasking, and Theft

...(Sigh) I only got one review last chapter... From L.M.Kitsune, who IS COOLER THAN THE REST OF YOU!!! Except I swear someone else reviewed... maybe I was dreaming...

AAAAAAAAnywayzzzzzz...

L.M.Kitsune also happens to be my wonderful Beta!!!!!!!! Woot! L.M.Kitsune rocks!!!! Much thanks!!!!

On wit da fic, I suppose...

Chapter 5

---Reikai---

Kurama leaned against a wall in Koenma's office, beside Hiei. Botan had also retrieved Kuwabara and Yusuke, who was muttering something along the lines of, "Keiko... gunna kill me... skipping out... sixth date this-..."

"What are we here for, Toddler?" Yusuke asked, as rude as possible.

"I am not a toddler! You're here because I want you to be!"

"In that case, I'm leavin'."

"Yusuke, we are here because someone of power wants the Reikai to attain the Shikon no Tama for them."

Hiei gave Kurama a sharp look, but Yusuke and Kuwabara merely looked confused.

"What the Hell's a Shikon no Tama?"

"The Shikon no Tama," Koenma began, trying to bring the attention back to him, "is a jewel that can grant wishes."

"Really? Sweet!"

"No, it's not. In the hands of the wrong person, it can grant evil wishes. It was created several hundred years ago, before the barriers were created, by a miko named Midoriko. She was fighting with many demons, but it was at a standstill, neither one winning. However, Midoriko was getting weak. So instead of letting the demons win, she took them into herself, where her heart was. Their souls came together to create the Shikon no Tama," Botan explained.

"The problem is, the last time we heard of the Shikon no Tama existing, way before three years ago, was before the barrier was created. We thought it was a legend until it reappeared."

"What happened three years ago?" Kuwabara asked.

"It just suddenly reappeared, then it disappeared and came back as fragments. We don't know what caused it. However, several months ago, much of it disappeared again and has not reappeared. Demons that have strayed into Tokyo have been purified. Then, two days ago, someone caught Botan and threatened her, telling her that if we did not help it steal the Shikon no Tama, it would destroy the barriers."

"Destroy the barriers? That's not possible!" Yusuke scoffed.

"It is." Hiei stated. All eyes turned to him. "That which created it can also destroy it. It was stated at the barriers creation."

"How do you know that?" Koenma questioned.

"I read the files on Reikai's creation."

"Those are top secret!!!!!"

"Hn."

"So..." Yusuke began. "What created the barrier?"

"A miko." Botan told them.

"And that is...?"

"A woman with pure spiritual powers, much like yours or Kuwabara's. However, they are different, more potent. Much more dangerous to demons, such as Hiei and myself. Theoretically, one powerful enough and with perfect control, could purify Yoko, but leave myself intact," Kurama stated calmly.

"Holy shit!"

"Damn!"

"Yes. And we believe that is what grabbed Botan. It would also be a danger to her, since she is a... creation of the barrier, in a way."

"What happened when the barrier was created?" Kurama asked. His eyes flashed gold and Koenma gulped, deciding that an explanation would be best.

"Before the barrier was created, anything to do with death resided in the Realm of the dead. There was no Reikai or Makai, just the realm of the dead and the... what is now Ningenkai. I did not exist. My father did, but he had little power, except when someone died. Then, he sent his gremlins to gather their soul.

"Apparently, about 500 years ago, there were several disruptions in this, which ended in a very powerful miko, the protector of the Shikon no Tama, creating the barrier to separate the demons from the humans, resulting in the creation of the Makai. Then, she seperated us from the Realm of the Dead, but left a connection. That connection was to be ridden by the Reapers. The miko had taken energy from the barrier's creation and the gremlins my father controlled to make them. She also made a few from pure souls, which Botan is. However, to make the barrier, she had to use much of the pure energy in the world, leaving only a very little bit to the humans, resulting in less miko or Houshi.

"Miko-sama made my father more powerful and told him, "What a miko can create, a miko can destroy. I made it and I will hide its power where only I can find it." She then disappeared.

"For 500 years, there has been no worry about the barrier coming down. Here in Reikai, we thought all the miko had died out. Then, two days ago, one grabbed Botan. Botan tells me that the miko let her power wash over her, and she could feel the connection and that the miko was a well of power. Botan aslo said that the energy was all pure, with no ill intent, though it was also truthful and determined. We have decided that it would be best if we followed the miko's orders and steal the jewel. However, at the first sign of ill intent, she must be killed."

Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you going to get to steal the jewel?"

Koenma let out a nervous laugh. "Well... uh... Yoko?"

Hiei and Kurama shared a glance and Hiei spoke. "You are going to put a greedy youkai thief in the presence of an all-powerful jewel."

"Um... yes?"

Hiei snorted.

_---With Kagome---_

Kagome was looking at a blog with a mention of the Reikai, searching for any way Shuichi could be attached to the Reikai and not be Yoko.

_Here's something_... Kagome scrolled down, reading about the Reikai Tantai. _Currently only one officially, though one other human and two demons help... A red head that helped defeat Suzaku... Who was Suzaku..._

Kagome found some pictures of the Reikai Tantai and her eyes widened. "Yup, that's Shuiichi..."

Somehow, someone had gotten a picture of Kurama transforming his rose into a rose whip. His arm was raised and the whip was arched. His hair looked like it was caught in a wind and rose petals flew around him.

"Kami, he's beautiful..."

The communicator beside her vibrated and Kagome closed the window, almost guiltily as she answered it. "Yes?"

"We have decided to help you."

Kagome laughed. "You must be Koenma."

"I am."

"Anyways, I want to meet with your thief to discuss how we will do this."

"When and where?"

"Saturday at two, at the museum, beside the Shikon no Tama."

"Agreed."

"How will I recognize them?"

"They will carry a communicator."

"Okay. I'll find them."

Kagome closed the compact and stared at the computer moniter. _I just need part of it and I can go back. I can convince Inuyasha to let me stay._

Kagome thought about what her jii-chan had told her. _How do I have power over the Reikai? How do I excercise the power, when I don't even know how I have it?_ Kagome also thought about her findings, about the Reikai Tantai. _Do I want to let Shuichi know I'm onto him? He doesn't know that I'm the one that threatened Botan, but he will soon enough. Do I want to tell him ahead of time?_ She remembered that even the Reikai did not know who she was. _He'll find out soon enough. Why ruin the little friendship I've built before I have to?_

It was Wednesday and both Kurama and Kagome were at school. They were resting together beneath the same tree they had met under and were eating the lunches Kagome had brought.

"Shuichi-kun, what's your favorite color?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Probably... White or gold."

"Really? That's weird."

"Why, what is yours?"

Kagome paused. "White and gold and red," she told him softly. When she looked at him, his eyes had a flash of gold behind the green. She smiled again. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I am too! When is your birthday?"

"December."

"Oh. Mine was in March." (It's October. Why? Cuz I said so)

"Daffodils," Kurama muttered.

"What?"

"That is your birth flower. March is daffodils and violets."

"Really? Then what is December's?"

"Narcissus, Holly, and Poinsettia."

"How do you kow this?"

Kurama just shrugged.

"Okay... What is your favorite flower then?"

"Roses."

"What color?"

"Red."

"Not white or yellow?"

"No."

"Red means love, right?"

"Yes, it does. What is your favorite color of rose?"

"Um... Probably red or purple," Kagome told him sheepishly.

"Do you know what purple means?"

Kagome paused. "No, I don't."

Kurama smiled. "Love at first sight."

Kagome remained silent before going on with her questions. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Foxes."

"What is your least favorite?"

"Foxes."

"Wait, how does that work?"

"They are intelligent and crafty, but they are also troublesome."

"I think they're cute," Kagome told him defensively.

Kurama's P.O.V.

_Does she now..._ Yoko purred. _I think I'm cute too. I'd be even cuter with her looking up at me..._

'Did not need to hear that!' Shuiichi grumbled.

Kurama just mentally rolled his eyes.

End Kurama's P.O.V.

"Are they your favorite animal?"

"Along with dogs."

"What is your least favorite?"

"Spiders. I hate spiders. I've had bad experiences with spiders... Anyway, what's your favorite food?"

"I don't really have one, but I like spagetti." (A/N Wait, picture this: A chibi Kurama, with a plate of spagetti, eating it with chopsticks, with a bunch of it hanging out of his mouth)

"My favorite is oden. Do you like ramen?"

"I'll eat it."

The bell rang and Kurama helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome gave him one last glance, a mixture of calculating and sad, before running off.

"See ya, Shuichi-kun!"

_I wish our friendship didn't have to end..._

--Saturday--

Kagome was dressed in comfortable jeans and a blue zebra stripe t-shirt. She had on plain black flats and had everything she'd need for a day at the museum in her small purse.

She'd walked to the museum and arrived at about one thirty, to watch as the people came in and out. She sat on a bench to the side, with her new favorite spell over her (the hiding one). She had decided sh'e reveal herself when she saw the thief with the communicator.

Fifteen minutes later, as Kagome watched, Kurama entered with a short, black-haired man. The two loitered around the Shikon no Tama for about five minutes, examining it, before they spoke briefly and the black-haired man (Hiei) left.

Kurama pulled a blue compact out of his pocket and waited against one of the walls.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was the communicator.

Kagome pulled out her own and let the illusion drop. Kurama's eyes immediately shot over to her.

He saw her hold up her communicator with her eyes filled with sadness. His own widened noticably. They both stood straight and Kagome waited as he walked over to her.

"Kagome-san," he said curtly. "This is unexpected."

"I'm very sorry Shuiichi-san."

"Please, call me Kurama. You've entered the part of my life where the pretense is unneeded."

Kagome laughed dryly. "I thought so. I thought you were Yoko-sama when Botan came to get you and I could feel that you were not purely human. I discarded it as an unwarrented suspicion when I found out you were of the Reikai Tantai. But I suppose it makes sense that the Reikai would have the famous Kitsune youkai."

"Only so. Shall we get to work?"

"Kurama-san, understand that I want this jewel for a selfish reason, but one that will not end with you or anyone else in harm's way. Once I have it, the Reikai will not hear from me ever again. I was its protector, and I will be again."

Kurama studied her. "That does not concern me. I was wrong about you and it is not you I am upset with. It is myself." He told her, for some reason wanting to ease a bit of her sadness. "But this does change things. I am, in a way, a demon, and you are a miko. On a fundamental level, we are enemies."

"That has never made me an enemy to anyone, demon or other wise. I have one enemy, and yes, he is, in a way, a demon. But I have demon friendsand a hanyou friend. Your species does not make you an enemy to me. Your actions do. How could you be wrong about me, when you don't have much information about me?"

"I knew you had a pure aura, and that Hiei could not enter your mind, even with his Jagan. I should have realized who you were."

"Kurama-san, I really wish I hadn't ruined our friendship, I am very sorry for it."

"As am I. Now," Kurama said, becoming distant and serious, "Let's get to work."

Kagome pushed her own sad feelings back and followed him. After they had scoped out the museum, finding security booths, cameras, and other security devices, they went to a cafe to discuss it.

"It is all human security, very easy to get past as a demon thief. You however, will have some trouble. I am not sure whether or not your spell will conceal you from the video cameras."

"It will," Kagome told him confidently. "So, when do you think...?"

Kurama paused and thought. "I can get out tonight, if it is convenient for you."

"It'll work. Would you like me to make an illusion for you as well, just in case?"

"Your miko energy may harm me."

"I promise it won't. I'll make you one this afternoon. What time should we meet, and where?"

"Let's say... eleven o'clock, back here."

"Agreed. Kurama-san, if I could do anything to make you trust me again, I would. I am very sorry I deceived you. I just want you to know that, because there won't be time tonight and I'm not sure I'll see you again after tonight."

Kurama was studying her again, with his gold-tinted emerald eyes. For some reason a chill went down her spine whenever he did that. But it wasn't the same chill as the one she would get if it was Sesshomaru-or worse, Naraku- who studied her like that.

"I will not hold a grudge against you Kagome-san. Perhaps, with time, we could be friends again. However, you seem to believe you will not have that time."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Maybe we will, probably we won't. After we take the jewel tongiht, I'll tell you why I think that."

---Later that night---

The two had parted shortly before five. It was now ten minutes until eleven and Kagome was walking swiftly toward the cafe, carrying a small black bag and two black cords, each with a small charm on it. Hers had a daffodil, his held a red rose. The illusion was in the charm and would activate once it was around their necks.

Kurama was already there, dressed in an outfit similar to the one he had worn during the Dark Tournament (google it. I dare you.). He had a small bag attached to his belt.

"Let's go," he said quietly after he slipped the charm around his neck.

Kagome followed in silence as he led her to the museum. He picked the lock for the front entrance and cut the alarm, but left the camera, showing his faith in Kagome's illusion.

The two teens slipped quietly through the museum, avoiding all security measures when they could, and getting rid of them when they couldn't.

They soon arrived at the room with the Shikon no Tama. They had just gotten in when they heard a sound behind them. A guard was stopped behind them, staring straight at them. For one horrifying moment, both thought Kagome's illusions had failed. Then the guard grabbed his radio and called:

"The Shikon no Tama has been stolen!"

Kagome and Kurama turned. To their horror, they saw the case the Shikon no Tama had been in was shattered and the jewel was gone.

So, whaddya think? What's gonna happen?


	6. What's Going ON!

Here is the next chapter. Sorry to everyone, but there is a chance that this may be the last chapter for a while. I promise that I'll TRY to update, but I can't promise that I WILL. If my computer is back in my room when I get back, I should be able to...

I would like to thank:

'-aphros-'

Angel Of Storms

AnimeOtakuBara

BlacksSilver rose

The Silver Maiden

general zargon

kittenn1011

sacaku

wednesdayXblues

for putting this on their alert list and I'd also like to thank:

.-L.M.Kitsune-. (my awesome beta!!!!)

AwesomeAmy

Kill All FLamers

Youko's play toy

kittenn1011

poetic love

for adding this to their faves list.

And of course, thanks to both .-L.M.Kitsune-. and kittenn1011 for their reviws which totally boost my ego!!

On wit da fikky!!!!

(Last time)...----

"The Shikon no Tama has been stolen!"

Kagome and Kurama turned. To their horror, they saw the case to the Shikon no Tama had been shattered and the jewel was gone.

------ This time on Days of Our Lives... I mean "Kokoro no Dorobo"

Fora moment all Kurama and Kagome could do was stare. Then Yoko began to speak in Kurama's mind.

**'There, boy! In the shadows! He's getting away!'**

Kurama turned sharply, pulling Kagome with him. He began to run after the figure that was moving quickly through the shadows.

"He's still here," Kurama whispered. Kagome nodded and they began to chase the thief.

**'I can't believe someone stole something from right under your nose! He was still there!!'**

'Shut up, Yoko,' Kurama growled. 'Or we won't catch him either.'

Kagome was trying to follow the thief with her miko energy. She could tell it was a demon of some sort. She told as much to Kurama.

"Then he'll probably try to escape into the Makai. It is imperative that we catch him."

They chased the thief out an emergency exit, never getting a good look at him. As they ran through the door, they saw him disappear through a portal, which closed before they could reach it.

"Dammit!" Kagome growled. She plopped onto the ground and put her head in her hands. "Dammit," she said in a much softer tone. "We were too late." Her eyes began to water. "How will I ever get back now?" she asked herself so quietly that Kurama couldn't hear her.

Kurama glanced back at the door they had run through. He pulled out his communicator. "Come, let's contact the Reikai and plan our next move. The demon fled to the Makai. Maybe we can follow."

He called Botan on the communicator, purposely giving Kagome the privacy to wipe away her tears.

Botan was there a moment later. She looked at Kagome in surprise. "You're the one that grabbed me?"

Kagome smiled weakly. "Sorry about that."

Botan stared a moment, then shook her head. "Not a problem Miko-sama."

"Call me Kagome."

Botan nodded and opened the portal to Koenma's office. "Well, go ahead and hop on through."

Both teens obeyed. Kagome looked around the office with curiousity. There was the toddler that had contacted her through the communicator, sitting behind a desk that had a big screen T.V.

There was also a blue ogre standing beside his desk. Kagome took this all in, her mind still mainly on how they would get the Shikon back.

"_You're_ the miko?!" Koenma said, ogling her.

Kagome sighed. "Yes," she said with a bit of annoyance. "We have a problem to solve now, so if you could put your eyes back in your head, perhaps we could get started."

**'She has guts,'** Yoko commented, **'and a hot a-'**

'I have already realized this, Yoko.' Kurama sighed. 'And seeing as this is the _thirteenth_ time you've told me, _today_ I think it has sunk in.'

"Well, uhm..." Koenma said, flushing. "Yes."

"The Shikon had been stolen by the time we got there. The thief fled into the Makai." Kurama paused. "That is the reason we are here. We wish for you to take us through the portal into the Makai."

"WHAT?! I can't let a miko of her power go running around the Makai unsupervised!"

"Hey! WHat are you implying? That I'd go purify everything in sight? I have youkai friends you know!"

"Koenma, she will hardly be unsupervised. I will be with her. Besides," Kurama began, trying to reason with Soenma, "we can hardly let that large a chunk of the Shikon no Tama stay in the Makai, can we?"

Koenma began to pout. "No, I suppose not. But I don't feel comfortable letting you go alon with her. You are a demon too." Koenma paused. "Go home. I'll contact you tomorrow. I think I may send the rest of the team with you."

Kurama sighed and nodded, but Kagome continued to look suspicious. "The rest of the team...?"

"It will be fine. If we are to leave tomorrow, we should get some rest," Kurama told her, gripping her elbow.

A shock went through them both and they leapt apart. Botan let out a nervous laugh and opened a portal. "Let's go, shall we?"

Kurama and Kagome both stepped through, warily maintaining a distance of about three feet.

'What was that?' Kagome wondered. 'It wasn't static...'

'Yoko would you happen to know what that was?' Kurama asked.

The fox remained suspiciously silent.

'Yoko?'

**'No, I don't know.'**

Botan droped them off outside the cafe they had met up at earlier that night. Both of the teens returned home with heavy thoughts on their minds.

Whe Kagome went quietly back into her room, she had to lean against her door for a moment. 'What in the world was that?' She glanced about. 'Well, disregarding that, I better get some stuff ready if I'm going to the Makai. But I can't take too much, I suppose.' She sighed. 'Necesities, not ramen. I suppose I could get away with only one or two changes of clothes, as long as I wash them. Bathing supplies, a bit of food. Is there anything else I need?' Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration. 'A sleeping bag, a couple of bottles of water. A weapon.'

Kagome paused. Where did she have a weapon? She had trained a bit in her miko energy, mainly offensive, since she didn't often need healing powers with her first aid kit. 'Ah, yes, I'll probably need that too. Though the Reikai Tantei are supposed to be strong fighters...'

'Maybe jii-chan had a bow hidden out in the shed somewhere.' Kagome supressed her tears. They had had jii-chan cremated and scattered his ashes around the Goshinboku. 'I'll check in the morning. For now, I'll get everything else ready.'

Kagome found a normal blue backback in her closet and careflly picked out some clothes. She chose two pair of jeans, along with a green t-shirt and a black long-sleeved shirt. She pulled a pair of black pants out and a red long-sleeved shirt tto wear the next day, with a warm leather jacket to be worn over it. The first sid kit that had been stuffed in the backof her closet was found and she went through it to ensure she had everything she needed before putting that in her bag as well. She managed to stuff her sleeping bag in and her extra bathing supplies before stopping for the night.

'I guess I should sleep now. I want to be rested when I go into the Makai.'

At his house, Kurama was having similar thoughts. He knew that it would most likely take at least a day or so to track the youkai thief, who had a head start. He did the same as Kagome, putting almost the exact same things into his bag. After he finished with that, he took the pouch from his waist and looked at it thoughtfully.

'Can you think of any other seeds to add Yoko? I only took enough for the heist tonight.'

**'Take at least one of each. We can restock on youkai plants while we're there. Take only one Death Plant and if we use it, make sure you retrieve it.'**

Kurama nodded, seemingly to himself. 'Yes, one of each will due.'

**'And put them in your hair this time, not that ridiculous pouch,'** Yoko ordered in a somewhat disgusted tone.

Kurama sighed. 'Yes, It will be more convenient.' He sent a glance toward his mother's room. 'What will we tell mother though?'

**'What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Tell her you're going on a camping trip with your friends for a few days. The school knows and it's for educational purposes. She trusts you enough that she won't call to check.'**

'That will do for an explanation.' Kurama tossed a sleeping bag beside his bag and placed the seeds he would be taking on his dresser. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and went to sleep.

--The next day--

Kagome dug through the storage room, searching for any sort of bow and arrow set. She had already gone through the attic and the shed, to no avail.

She plopped down and sighed in frustration. "I guess I just have to go buy one..."

"Kagome, dear, what are you looking for?" Her mother asked, looking at the mess of boxes scattered around.

"I'm going to a place where there are a lot of demons and I need a bow and set of arrows."

Her mother's forehead wrinkled with a look of concentration. "I know I've seen one around here somewhere..." Her face brightened. "Oh, I know where it is. Come along dear, if you're going to be fighting demons, you'll need a lot of arrows. After we grab the bow, we'll have to go out and buy some."

Kagome followed her okaa-san into her room. Her mother opened her closet door and pulled out a little stepping stool. She stood on it and peered over the edge of the shelf. She reached over and pulled a bow from the back of the closet. "It's a little dusty and it probably will need a new string, but it's in fine shape."

Kagome took the bow. It was pleasantly warm in her hands. Her mother handed her an old rag she had been using for dusting and Kagome wiped the dust off.

The bow was of a strong dark wood, not of a type that Kagome knew, and had several small designs carved into it. Kagome peered at them. There was a tiny rose, a fow, and what appeared to be a dog, along with the kanji "kokoro." (kokoro means heart, spirit, center, feelings). Kagome stroked the bow. The string would need replacing, but her mother was right. The bow was in very good shape. "Okaa-san, where did this come from?"

"You know, I'm not really sure."

Kagome looked at it speculatively. It was nice, a bit longer than she was used to, but nice. It would have to do. "Arigato, okaasan."

Her mother nodded and went back to wor. Kagome went back to preparing to go to the Makai.

An hour later the communicator beeped. Kagome answered it.

"Are you ready to go?" Botan asked.

"Give me five minutes. The Sunset Shrine is where you want to open the portal."

Kagome closed the communicator and ran upstairs to grab her stuff. She had restrung the bow and gotten new arrows. She ran back down and gave Souta and her mom both a hug. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

Kagome took herself outside and waited for Botan. The portal opened and Botan popped out. Kagome waved one last time to her family and stepped through.

Kurama was already there. He was leaning on a wall beside the short black-haired man from the museum. Kurama wore well-fitting jeans (meaning you can see he has a nice butt) and a long-sleeved white shirt under a yellow vest (yes, this is a play off of the Chinese lookin' outfit).

The black-haired man was in a black outfit (you know the one I'm talking about. Standard Hiei wear.). There was another two young men, one with his black hair slicked back, the other with his red hair in an Elvis style.

Slick was in a pair of jeans similar to Kurama's, but with a slight green tint to them. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a green Army-style jacket.

Elvis was in comfortabler-looking jeans and a plain blue t-shirt with a jean jacket.

Kurama and Kagome wear the only ones with bags.

Kurama nodded in greeting to Kagome as the two human boys's eyes roamed over her, checking her out. She only got a bref glace from the other demon.

"Why're we here Toddler?" Slick asked, exasperated.

"This is the miko."

Slick and Elvis looked at her speculatively and Blackie gave her a calculating glance.

"This is one of those powerful mikos you were talkin' about? Keh! What a joke," said Slick.

Elvis had a starry look in his eyes. "Wow, she's pretty." He got down on one knee before her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome yanked her hand away and tried to suppress the hysterical laughter that was about to bubble out from between her lips. They were too much like Inuyasha and Miroku. She looked back at Slick and saw a faded outline overlapping his. The outline had long white hair and faint blue markings.

Finally she looked over to Kurama and couldn't help remembering Shippo, with his little red pony tail and green eyes.

The hysterical laughter escaped and it was all Kagome could do to not let her tears run down too. She laughed and laughed until her sides cramped and she collapsed to her knees, the tears finally running down her cheeks.

"Dude, I think this miko chick is crazy," she heard Slick say. It only made her laugh more.

She felt someone's warm hand on her shhoulder and a tiny bit of static went through her. She looked up and met with concerned green eyes. "Kagome-san, are you all right?"

Kagome's laughter began to die. "No," she said between laughs, "I'm not." Her laughter stopped completely. "Thank you Shu-Kurama...kun."

They were all staring at her . She accepted Kurama's help to stand. "I'm very sorry about that," she told them, pushing back any remaining chuckles. The ouline around Slick had vanished. Kagome wondered if she was really going insane.

are you sure you'll be okay? You are going into the Makai..." Botan told her, hesitantly.

"I'll be fine. I am Kagome, by the way."

"Urameshi Yusuke," Slick told her.

"I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma!"

"That is Hiei," Kurama told her of the small, dark demon.

"Hn."

Kagome could not smother the giggle that escaped at how much Hiei reminded her of Sesshomaru in his mannerisms.

The short demon shot her a red-eyed glared. "Do I _amuse _you, _miko_?"

"Not at all. You just remind me of someone, that's all. Anyways, I suppose you guys are the Reikai Tantei?" she asked, looking around at the strange group.

"Yea," Yusuke said, "what's it to ya?"

"Kagome-sama, they will be traveling with you and Kurama to regain the Shikon no Tama in the Makai."

All eyes turned to Koenma. "What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"Really, that's not necessary," Kagome told him. "Their strenthe would be appreciated, but it will be much harder to steal the jewel back stealthily with a large group."

"I will not let you into the Makai without them."

Kagome sighed. "Okay then."

"Hey! Toddler! I can't go runnin' off into the Makai!"

"I AM NOT A TODDLER! And you can, and you will. Botan will be opening the portal shortly."

Yusuke gave an impressive growl. "Dammit! I finally got Keiko to forgive my for skipping out on school and our date and you drag me off again, to skip school AGAIN and miss ANOTHER date... dammit..."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll tell Keiko."

Yusuke sent Botan a half-grateful, half-irritated look. "Whatever, let's go."

"Contact us through the communicator when you get the jewel back." Koenma told the group. Botan opened a portal and they stepped thrugh.

There was dense vegetation around them. The group looked around while Botan left and the portal closed.

"Which way shall we go?" Kurama asked, wondering how they would ever find the jewel.

"Shh," Kagome told her. He looked to see that her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed in concentration. He watched her silently.

_'She is beautiful,'_ Shuiichi whispered.

**'She is,'** Yoko responded quietly.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open. "That way," she told them, pointing.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked increduously.

Kagome gave him an irritated look. "I can sense the jewel shards."

"Oh."

They began to walk, following Kagome. She was worried that they would not catch up or that it would take as long as it had with Inuyasha. She could not stay in the Makai that long.

"I'm hungry."

Kagome stopped ad looked at Kuwabara. "You should have eaten before hand," she told him, even as she pulled a snack bar from her bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

They continued, ignoring they strange rustling in the bushes. Well, at least Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama were. Kuwabara and Yusuke freaked out everytime they heard something.

Finally, Kagome turned to them, annoyed. "Look, there is nothing there! I'll even prove it!"

With that, Kagome stepped forward and moved bushed the oddly compliant bushes aside to reveal...

Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked. "Sesshomaru...?" she ventured.

"Miko. You have come."

Sesshomaru looked older, more cautious and weary. He glanced around suspiciously, his old comfidence diminished. He also had a scar running through the stripes on his right cheek. He flinched when Kagome reached up.

She paused, her hand an inch away from the scar. "What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with eyes full of wariness. He was so different from his cold, confident self, that Kagome found it hard to believe it was still him.

He had the look of one hopelessly defeated.

------

(Ducks objects flying at her head) I'm sorry! I had to mar Sesshomaru's beautiful face! (An old shoe hit her in the head) Hey! This smells like Fritos...

BTW, I keep forgetting the disclaimer. So here it goes:

I own nothing but my sanity (it keeps running away), my body (crappier by the day), and my wrist bands/bracelets/watch (getting rustier/stiffer/... slower as we speak)... Well... I speak, really... So yea... If I owned InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, don't you think I'd own more than that? Hell, I'd have that Hayabusa, and the Eclipse, and a yacht, and a mountain, and a goat, and a wolf, and more stuffed animal, and Ville Valo, and POTC2 and 3, and purple hair (it's crimson at the moment...), and a nintendo DS, and Ryan (I miss him... he was hot...), and the tatto I want, and several more piercings, and a new wristband, and...

Anyways, updates may be few and far between, but stick with me! And please comment, because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

Oh! I own my lovely (coughWEIRDSMELLINGcough) finger meds too...


	7. Information and Grief

'Tis I! W?W?Su!!! Yes, it has been what? Almost 6 months? But I came back! That's what counts! I know you're just dying for the next chapter, but first, I must thank those of you who seem to like this darling story, and share my exciting news!

I'm in love! Isn't it wonderful?!

Anyways...

Thank you:

FoxyDemonDownUnder

Kittenn1011

.-LMKitsune-.

Sarentiy digo17

Shin Wal-New Moon-

For your lovely reviews, I also thank:

FoxyDemonDownUnder

Born of Sinner's Blood

Rael-Lirdu

BadGothicChick

alchemistofplants

ecdragon00

Seri-chan19

Fluffy Kitsune

Sarenity digo17 (x4!!!)

Shin Wal-New Moon-

For adding this (or me) to their alert faves list!!! I feel so special!

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

The fikky!

Last time:

She paused, her hand an inch away from the scar. "What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with eyes full of wariness. He was so different from his cold, confident self, that Kagome found it hard to believe it was still him.

He had the look of one hopelessly defeated.

This time:

Kagome could not help but stare at the once confident and powerful figure of Sesshomaru. His grace and beauty remained, but the power that once radiated off of him was subdued.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru told her hatefully. "He is what has happened to everyone."

"Then... what has happened to Inuyasha? And Rin? What about Sango and Miroku and Shippo? Where is Jaken? What happened to Kouga?" Kagome asked desperately. "How can I find Inuyasha?"

"Find Naraku, that is where you will find Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told her as he sat gracefully upon the ground.

Kagome followed his example, as did Kurama. Hiei "hn"-ed and leapt into the branches of a tree nearby. Yusuke shoved Kuwabara off a log and took his spot sitting on it.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha couldn't have... couldn't have sided with Naraku!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. After you disappeared, Inuyasha continued his search for the jewel shards, with your companions. From my understanding, there were only two shards left unfound, one in the Realm of the Dead and one in an unknown location. Neither Naraku nor Inuyasha could find a way to the Realm of the Dead, so their attention turned to finding Kikyo so she could lead the way to the other shard. Inuyasha found her first and recruited her, promising to go to Hell with her once the jewel was complete and Naraku was dead.

"Unfortunately Naraku followed them to the final shard. Both I and the wolf prince had joined Inuyasha shortly after you left. We planned to fight Naraku as soon as he made his appearance. When he did, however, we were completely unprepared for it.

"Naraku had swarms of yokai and oni, enamored by his promises of power and land once he had the jewel.

"He killed Rin first, along with Jaken. I had sent them away so they would be safe, but Naraku's minions found them and killed them. Hakkaku and Ginta were next. They died attempting to protect Koga. Kikyo was killed as soon as she turned an arrow on Naraku.

"Your monk friend, Miroku, absorbed too many of Naraku's saimyosho (A.N. -the poison bees). While the demon slayer-"

"Sango," Kagome whispered, her eyes wide as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"Sango," Sesshomaru nodded, "attempted to protect him. They were killed as the battle raged on. Sango was fending off the swarm of demons that had accompanied Naraku and did not notice Kanna come from behind. Miroku did, and tried to protect her, but both had their souls stolen by her mirror."

All eyes were on Sesshomaru and all five teens listened with rapt attention.

"The dem – Sango's cat, Kirara, had been attempting to protect her mistress. When she failed, she killed Kanna, but it was too late to save your friends. Kirara was then killed by the demons Sango had fended off. She was exhausted by the loss of her mistress and the battle.

"While Koga battled Kagura, I and Inuyasha battled Naraku and Kohaku. When his sister died, Kohaku returned to himself and realized what he was doing. As he turned to aid in the fight against his master, Naraku ripped the shard of the Shikon no Tama from his back and he too died.

"Koga managed to kill Kagura, but as he turned his attention to Naraku, Naraku also turned his attention to him and absorbed him while Inuyasha and I tried to stop him. There was nothing we could do. Unlike Inuyasha and I, he did not have a powerful sword to fight his way out. He was absorbed by Naraku.

"Then it was just I and Inuyasha and your kit. Somehow, your kit managed to survive, perhaps because he was in the air and Naraku was on the ground battling Inuyasha and I.

"Our battle raged on. Both I and Inuyasha were growing weaker, yet Naraku only seemed to be growing more powerful. His demons had all been killed or reabsorbed, so only the four of us remained. Your kit had grown to be an annoyance to Naraku, so he turned his attention to him. Inuyasha realized this and leapt to his defense. This was what Naraku had hoped would happen. He disarmed Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. I grabbed Tetsusaiga and tried to free Inuyasha. That is where this came from," Sesshomaru told them, touching his scar. "I was of no help. Inuyasha was absorbed."

An animal-like cry was heard as Kagome began to sob. Kurama was instantly beside her, trying to comfort her. She managed to slow her sobs and looked to Sesshomaru. "Please, tell me you killed him," she pleaded.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. That is when the Makai and Reikai were created. Naraku lost most of the Shikon and fled. He has gained power here in the Makai, manipulating and suppressing his followers. We have fought many times, but I have never managed to kill him. When the barrier was created, your kit was changed. He became a Silver Kitsune. Many years later, he disappeared, after starting his line off well. His mate had died. Naraku is still after the Shikon no Tama though."

"He must have been the one to steal it," Kagome growled tearfully. "No, it did not feel like him. He must have sent someone to take it."

The group sat in silence a moment, Sesshomaru studying Kagome as Kurama rubbed her back. Finally, after a few minutes of this, he asked, "Have you been back?"

Kagome looked up. "To the past? No. I was going to steal the jewel to go back so I could convince Inuyasha to let me stay. Naraku managed to get to it first though."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. He is unable to cross the barrier at all, especially not into Ningenkai."

"Wait, wait, wait. The past? What the hell?" Yusuke said.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, the past. The well at my shrine is a portal to the past that only I and Inuyasha could go through. The Shikon no Tama was in my body and on my fifteenth birthday I was pulled through the well. While I was in the past the Shikon no Tama was shattered, so I joined up with Inuyasha to find it again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, my kit, joined us in the search."

Hiei studied her thoughtfully and exchanged a covert glance with Sesshomaru. "Hn."

Kagome stood, wiping her face with her sleeve. When she looked up, her eyes and cheeks were red, but she had a determined look upon her face. "Then that settles it. Naraku needs to die and we need to take the Shikon no Tama from him. If he has it, he may be able to find the rest of the pieces or tear down the barriers. We have to prevent that." She turned to the Reikai Tantei. "I won't force you to help me. In fact, I encourage you not to. Naraku is powerful and evil. If you want, I will call Botan and tell her to take you home now, so you are not killed."

Yusuke snorted. "Are you crazy? This Naraku guy sounds like a complete bastard. No way in Hell am I gonna sit back and watch."

"Yea! Same here!" Kuwabara said.

"Hn. I have nothing better to do," Hiei said, nonchalantly.

"Kagome-san, I agreed to help you steal the jewel. It seems my job is not yet over, so I too will remain."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "Will you lead us to him?"

Sesshomaru studied the group, staying silent. Finally he seemed to find the answer he was looking for in their eyes and answered. "Yes."

_**'Red, keep an eye on her. I haven't had my chance yet.' **_Yoko said. _**'It would be a shame if we never even had the chance to kiss her before one of us died...'**_

'_Hush, Yoko,'_ Kurama thought. _'Now is not the time to be thinking of things like that.'_

_**'I wasn't. **__**You**__** were. You are just as interested as I am... and in more than just a one-night stand... you know we're both thinking over the "M" word...'**_

Kurama puzzled over that troubling thought. _'I have no idea what you're talking about, Yoko. Mate...'_

Kagome looked around. "To fight Naraku, you need to know about him. He was created from the corrupt heart of a human thief. He was injured in a fire and crawled into a cave where the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, a miko named Kikyo, found him. As she cared for him, he grew to lust after her. However, she was in love with a hanyo, Inuyasha. They planned to use the wish to turn him into a human so they could live together. However, Naraku called many demons into himself and became a sort of hanyo himself. He then deceived Kikyo and Inuyasha into thinking they had betrayed one another. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years and Kikyo was killed. It was her wish for the Shikon no Tama to be burned with her body after her death.

"500 years later I was pulled through the Bone Eater's well, into a time 50 years after Kikyo's death. The Shikon no Tama was ripped from my body and I freed Inuyasha from the Goshinboku, accidently. I later found out I was Kikyo's reincarnation. I accidently shattered the jewel and we then had to find the shards. That is when we ran into Miroku, one of our first victim's of Naraku. His grandfather had been cursed with a Kazaana in his hand. It was passed down through Miroku's father to Miroku himself. Naraku was the one that cursed them.

"My friend Sango also suffered. She came from a village of Taijiya. Her father was the leader and he received a request from a prince to help kill a demon attacking his castle. Sango's father, her brother, and herself all went, along with a few other men.

"Naraku killed them. Really, he took control of Sango's little brother, Kohaku, and made him kill their family, their friends. Then he placed a shard of the Shikon in Sango and sent her off to find and kill us. Eventually we managed to convince her of the truth. However, Naraku then made Kohaku his pawn by putting a shard in his back to keep him alive and maintain control over him.

"Naraku kidnapped Sesshomaru-sama's young ward, a girl no more than 8, and told Kohaku to kill her. She survived, but not because of Naraku's mercy.

"Koga, the wolf prince, had two shards. His tribe went to steal more from a castle, rumored to belong to a human, but Koga stayed behind. When only one wolf returned, critically injured, Koga went to investigate, taking the fake shards his wolf gave him. He found us fighting his zombie wolves, but soon figured out that we were being framed. Naraku's pawn, Kagura, was behind it, and controlling her was Naraku himself. He had killed Koga's whole tribe.

"Naraku is dangerous, smart, and manipulative. He will find your weaknesses and exploit them. You cannot underestimate him. We have to work together or he will kill all of us. We have to remember that he will look for ways to break our trust in one another. Please, if you are to help me, remember that."

The Reikai Tantei pondered that. Kurama shared a look with Hiei and then turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-san-"

"Sama. He is, or was, a lord," Kagome told him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what would you suggest we do now?"

"We will rest and move out tomorrow. We need time to plan."

Kurama nodded.

_**'What was this Inuyasha to her that she wants to return to him so badly?'**_

_'Kikyo loved him... she is Kikyo's reincarnation...'_ For some strange reason his heart ached.

_**'Hm... We'll just have to change her mind then, won't we?'**_

_'For now, let's focus on our job, not on... romance or whatever this is...'_

_**'Later then...'**_

_'Sure, later.'_

_-Yes, later,- _Shuichi agreed.

Kagome sat against a tree, away from the rest of the group, grieving silently. 'They are gone. All I can do is avenge them. And I will. Naraku will pay for this, with his life. If I can't bring them back, I can at least be sure no one else will suffer.'

Kurama sat beside her and she looked at him, slightly startled. "Kagome-san, he will pay for making your friends- you- suffer." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You do not deserve this. You deserve to live happily, with the ones you love." Kurama leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Especially you deserve that, as so few do." He kissed her cheek again and stood, green eyes flashing with a golden tint.

Kagome watched him walk off, holding a hand to her cheek as her heart beat heavily.

How's that, my dears? Review please!


	8. Nightmares, Fish, and Recon

I hate my dad's computer. Anyways...

'Thought/Kurama thought'

'**Yoko'**

-Shuiichi thought-

**-****Telepathy-**

**()()()()()()**

Kagome was running, trying to catch Inuyasha as he slipped farther and farther away. He was disappearing through the trees, his red haori the visible under his silver hair. She called his name but he never looked back.

Finally, she broke through the trees, into an open field. However, the field was bloody, the little grass left stained red and littered with the bodies of demons.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She could not see him through the fighting. Unthinkingly, she jogged further into it. That was when she saw the bodies of Sango and Miroku. He was laying in front of her, as if trying to protect her. Nearby lay a broken mirror and Kirara's body. she had died in her large fighting form.

Kagome looked around. Above her flew Shippo, a seagull above this storm. A wind was blowing fiercely, making Kagome's eyes water more than they already were. As she looked into the wind, she saw Kohaku torn down by Naraku. Then she saw Kagura fall by Koga's hands. Then Koga was absorbed as he turned to assist in the fight against Naraku. It all happened as Sesshomaru had said. When Naraku absorbed Inuyasha, Kagome ran forward, as if she could stop it.

"NO!" She shrieked. It was too late, unnoticed.

Sesshomaru grabbed an untransformed Tetsusaiga from the stained ground. Surprisingly, it transformed in his hand. However, the energy still crackled around it, shocking him. he paid it no mind and tried to hack away at Naraku. One of Naraku's tentacles, purple with the poison miasma, lashed out at him. Sesshomaru dodged, but received a slash on his cheek for his efforts.

Naraku had almost the entire Shikon and Koga and Inuyasha's strength. Sesshomaru continued to try to fight, but he was exhausted and grieving, he was no match for Naraku.

Then there was a purple flash behind them.

"Naraku!" A voice said loudly and authoritatively.

'Kikyo?' Kagome wondered.

Naraku turned, grasping Sesshomaru in a tentacle and Kagome saw his smirk.

"Ah yes, you. I was wondering when you'd be back. And how nice, you've brought friends. Come to be absorbed perhaps? sorry, I don't take humans." Kagome saw the corned of his eyes flicker. "You two, however, I could make use of you."

"Save Sesshomaru first!" The female voice called as Naraku attacked.

Kagome ran forward, as if she could help. That was when everything went black.

She was back in the void. she turned, knowing the white-haired demon would be there, as always.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

The demon gave her an unfathomable look. "Forget him," he pleaded, as always. the sound echoed, as always.

"Who? Who are you telling me to forget?! And why?! Why should I forget anyone?!" her voice echoed, but she ignored it.

"Forget him." The demon's ears flicked and he turned his head, molten gold eyes turning away from her for the first time in any of her dreams.

Kagome followed his gaze. There was a figure in all black with glowing red eyes. His long, wavy black hair hug on his shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku."

"How nice, you remember me." Naraku approached her, but the white demon stepped between them and backed towards her, forcing her to step back. "Oh, don't run away miko, I haven't even started yet. It's been too long. Tell me, are you the one that tried to steal the Shikon before my servant? Too bad you failed. And now, to find your dream, how pleasant. All to myself and unprotected. Ah yes, I remember, They're dead."

Naraku reached for her, but the white demon forced her back again. Naraku frowned. "Come little girl, into my web. the spider is waiting."

The white demon turned around. "Forget him," he said urgently. "Live." Then he gently kissed Kagome's forehead and shoved her away, hard.

Kagome awoke, panting and sweaty. Her heart chilled as she realized that Naraku had been in her dreams. The white demon had protected her.

An hour later, Sesshomaru watched Kurama with calculating eyes. He had witnessed him kissing Kagome on the cheek- twice- and his thoughts on the matter were unreadable to all but Hiei.

The koorime appeared beside Sesshomaru, dwarfed by the dog lord's height. The taller man did not even glance down. He did, however, speak. "You will not mention this."

"Hn. I know better."

"Good. Inform the others that we will be leaving soon." Hiei disappeared. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, thinking of that day 500 years ago, when he had witnessed the death of his younger brother, someone it had taken him 200 years to make amends with, and the day of the birth of this new realm. For the billionth time, he cursed Naraku, the demon who had taken away the last piece of the family, the younger brother his dying father had made him swear to protect. Once again, he swore to have his revenge on Naraku.

Kagome packed up her things, her heart torn in two. Inuyasha was dead; the only man she had ever loved was dead. And now, when she had sworn to get revenge on the one who had killed him, some handsome demon came along, flirting with her, and she was getting distracted! Not to mention the strange demon from her dream. Her eyes narrowed. No, she would not allow herself to be distracted by Kurama, or her dream demon. She wanted to remain friends with Kurama, but she would tear herself away from him if she had to. She would not allow herself to forget Inuyasha so easily. The dream demon would be harder to separate herself from, but she would try not to think about the demon who had saved her in her dream last night.

-**We're leaving Fox.-** Hiei told Kurama. Kurama finished packing his bag and glancing over at Kagome.

'Have you told Kagome yet?'

**-Hn. No.-**

'Then I will tell her.'

**-Hn. Careful with that one, Fox. She is a miko and unstable at the moment. Don't get yourself purified.-**

Yoko snorted. **'She won't purify me.'**

Kurama walked over to where Kagome sat on the ground.

"It's time to go," A gentle voice said from behind Kagome. Before she even turned her head, she knew it was Kurama.

Sure enough, there he was, his bag slung over his shoulder. He held out his hand to help her up. Kagome accepted and he pulled her to her feet. Once again a small shock went through them both, but they ignored it.

"Thanks," Kagome told him, not pulling her hand away, despite her earlier thoughts.

Kurama nodded. "Have you eaten, Kagome-san?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't bring much food, so I'm trying to ration it."

Kurama let go of her hand. He walked over to a tree, reaching up and coming back down with a larger, purple, peach-like fruit Kagome would have sworn was not there a moment ago. "Here, eat this; it should give you enough energy to last until we stop again."

Kagome took the fruit and looked at it speculatively.

"Don't worry; it's safe. There are fruits here that will not harm humans. That is one of them."

Kagome glanced down at it again, but took a bite anyway. It was very sweet, and had tiny seeds just on the inside of the skin. The flesh was pink, unlike the skin, and was juicy and soft, like a strawberry. "It's good," she admitted.

Kurama took a bite of his own fruit, chewing thoughtfully. "Water will be another problem."

"I have some water, but probably not enough for everyone." The two thought on it while they finished their fruit. Kagome noticed off-handedly that Kurama picked out a few seed before he ate the entire fruit. "What exactly ids in the water that is harmful?" Kagome asked.

"Makai bacteria and other germs."

"So, could I possibly be able to purify it? Does it have the same traits as demons?"

The fox thought about it. "It is possible. I'm willing to try it at least. Let's find a water source. I believe there is one to the Makai east. Just follow me."

the two teens started trekking through the woods as soon as Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver. Kagome noticed in the back of her mind that there never seemed to be any plants in their way. Soon Kagome heard the sound of water trickling. After another twenty meters, they came upon a stream. The water was trickling through tiny rapids and a large koi-like yokai fish swam in a pool-like part of the stream.

"Do we have anything to put the water in? I don't want to accidentally purify him," she said, gesturing to the fish.

The two teens just looked at one another. Finally, Kagome took her arrows from her quiver and handed the empty quiver to Kurama. "Here, use this."

Kurama nodded and dipped the quiver into the stream. As he did, the fish came to the surface. Its body was an attractive pattern of orange, white, and black and it had a purple line running from its mouth to its tail. The fish also had long, curling whiskers.

"You come to be rid of Naraku?" The fish asked. Kagome and Kurama both started. "Do not fear. I am Shindoku, the father of all koi. Do you come to be rid of Naraku?"

"Yes, Shindoku-sama," Kagome answered.

"You are the miko." The fish shifted a bit. "The fox as well. As of yet, you will fail. Naraku, for now, will live."

Kurama looked at Kagome and found her eyes were already on him. "Then should we return to Ningenkai?"

"No," Shindoku answered. "You must make the attempt. You may gain something you do not expect. You will return here; the past cannot be changed, but for now you must accept what you will gain and take care of your allies. You will need them. Remember that or you may fail."

"Thank you, but why are you telling us all of this? Why do you want to help us?" Kagome asked.

"I have been around since before the barrier's creation. I have witnessed Naraku's evil. All ask is that you be rid of him and, if possible, let me go to Ningenkai when he is defeated. I am tired of the monotony of Makai. Maybe humans will be more interesting."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Shindoku-sama. We will try to arrange it."

The two teens turned to leave, but Shindoku spoke again.

"Miko-sama, your arrows cannot be your only weapon. In the final battle, they will not be enough."

Kagome turned to ask what the fish meant, but he was gone. "How...?"

"Kagome-san, he is not a demon. That was one of the few deities left in the Makai, I believe."

"Where are the rest of them.?"

"They have either been killed, moved to Reikai, or moved to Ningenkai as Shindoku-sama wishes to." Kurama looked at the quiver in his hands. "Come, we can test your purification powers at the camp."

The two made their way back to camp and stopped at the edge of it, amazed at the site they saw.

The camp was a mess, with bags and other items thrown in every direction. Hiei leaned against a tree, up in its branches and Sesshomaru leaned against a different tree at its base. Yusuke and Kuwabara, however, were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They had overturned everything possible to overturn and kicked everything else out of position.

"Damn it! I knew that chick was fucking crazy! She fucking kidnapped Kurama! Damn it, Koenma's gonna kill me!" Yusuke was fuming.

Kuwabara stopped. "Wait, what if Kurama kidnapped her, you know, to get her to help him steal stuff?" The two boys looked at each other.

"Or maybe..." Yusuke started. Both he and Kuwabara started cracking up.

"Kurama's getting LAID!"

Yusuke was practically gasping for air. "I knew he had it in him. He does have Yoko, I mean."

The two boys were practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Kagome and Kurama looked at each other. "How did they come to that conclusion?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Hiei and Sesshomaru had both already spotted the miko and fox. Hiei dropped down to the ground and walked over to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were cracking up on the ground. He delivered a swift kick to Kuwabara's side. Kagome thought she may have heard something crack. "They are standing right there, baka."

Kuwabara howled in pain while Yusuke looked over with a fox grin to make Yoko proud. "Done so quickly? You know, they have pills for that sort of thing."

Kagome turned bright red and Hiei smacked Yusuke on the side of the head.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

Hiei shrugged. "The fox asked me to. And I felt like it."

"It's time to go," Sesshomaru interrupted before there could be any more violence.

"Give us just a moment." Kurama handed the quiver of water to Kagome. "Try it."

Kagome took one of her arrows- the object she knew best how to channel her energy through- and put it in the water while it glowed pink. Both water and arrow flashed and the light disappeared. She then picked up the quiver as if to drink from it, but Kurama stopped her.

"I will try it," he told her.

"Uh, guys?"

She snorted. "Your body is human, if it didn't worked, the water could harm you. My body-"

**'Which looks delectable,'** Yoko interrupted in Kurama's head.

"-would just purify it, leaving me unharmed."

"However, we would not know it it had worked." A thought popped into Kurama's head. "Let Yusuke try it. He has both demon and human blood. It should not harm him."

"Guys?"

"What?! I ain't drinking something that has... nasty demon germs in it!"

"Guys!"

Kagome, Kurama, and Yusuke all looked over to Kuwabara. "What!" Yusuke said, already annoyed.

"Uh, why don't you just see if there's any yoki from it?"

The three looked at the water. "There isn't," Kagome said with surprise. "It's safe to drink."

"Now that your little experiment is over, it is time to leave," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Nice to see someone is back to their old self," Kagome muttered.

"I am able to hear you miko."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back and Kurama chuckled silently.

The group began moving in the direction of Naraku's castle. According to Sesshomaru, they would reach it shortly after night fall, if they kept moving after dark. It had been decided that Hiei could slip in undetected and perform recon, finding the best ways in and out of the castle and figuring out where the Shikon no Tama was. the rest would be ready as backup if Hiei called for it to Kurama's mind. Kurama had been the one decided on since he was the one whose mind Hiei was most familiar with.

The group moved swiftly. Low level demons stayed away from the group, sensing their power, and high level demons were few and far between and did not feel like risking their lives for nothing of importance. The group stopped to eat once and took several sips of purified water whenever they were near a stream.

While they moved, Kagome thought over what Shindoku had said. She decided that honing her miko powers was what he had wanted he to do.

"Kurama-san," she said.

"Yes Kagome-san?"

"I'm going to practice with my miko-Ki. You can sense it right?"

"Yes Kagome-san."

"Will you tel me if it starts to go too far? I don't want it to harm anyone or to be sensed by Naraku."

"I can do that for you." **'Among other things,' **Yoko purred.

"Thank you."

And so Kagome began to practice. Keade had begun to teach her how to focus her powers, so that was what Kagome tried to do. She brought her power inside of her, to her center. When that was accomplished, she delved into it, finding that it was not the shallow pond she had been exposed to before. Instead, she had a wellspring of power, with more coming to her every moment.

Kagome brought herself out of herself. So that was the power her grandfather had told her of, the power to destroy what Reikai had created and fought to keep whole. There was an immense, maybe endless amount of power within her.

'Where does it come from?' she wondered to herself. 'Do all miko have that much power within themselves? Where did all of he powerful miko go in my time?' Kagome looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. 'Their energy is kind of like mine, but not quite the same. Did the energy evolve into that? No.I don't think so. Theirs is from their spirit. It was around in the Sengoku no Jidai. I remember feeling it occasionally. Mine feels different. How though? How are they different? Their energy cannot destroy a demon on contact.'

Kurama was behind Kagome, keeping an eye on her powers for her. However, he also caught himself keeping an eye on another part of her.

**'I told you she has a nice ass!**'

'Yes, about two hundred times in the past two days!'

Finally, they reached their destination. They were about half an hour form the castle's outer walls. The group set up camp, minus a fire, which could be spotted, and Kagome set up some spells to make the camp invisible. She gave Hiei another, making him tuck it into his clothing. Then Hiei left for recon. And the group began to wait.

Two hours later, Hiei reappeared.

"There are guards and sentries around the castle and the leader resides in the center. With more of these charms," Hiei said, tossing it back to Kagome, "we may be able to get in undetected. However, some of the demons may be able to smell us. Unless she can make something to block our scents, a group will not go undetected. If we can eliminate that, we can get to Naraku and lock his servants out. He has the Shikon no Tama with him."

the group looked to Sesshomaru and Kagome for guidance. Sesshomaru pointedly looked to her as well. Kagome was already deep in thought. "Let me think on it," she said before walking to the edge of camp.

On a strong smelling flower, Kagome began to try different ofudas, adjusting them here and there until sh no longer smelled it. Her face lit up and she retrieved a Sharpie from her bag.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome called. Sesshomaru walked over. "Can you smell me?"

Sesshomaru carefully sniffed the air. There was a lingering scent that had already begun to grow stale, but other than that... "No."

Kagome beamed.

Soon everyone had an ofuda drawn on them, with Sesshomaru carefully sniffing each person afterwards to ensure that they worked.

"We will leave our things here. Anything you do not want to risk losing, take with you. We may have to flee quickly and if that is the case, we will not have the time to retrieve anything from camp," Sesshomaru told the group. Everyone already had what they wanted.

"These ofuda that are drawn on you will eliminate your scent. These charms I'm giving you make you invisible and cancel out any sound you make. If it comes to fighting Naraku, he may try to absorb you. If anyone sees that happening to someone else, quickly rescue them. Do not allow it to happen, or you will become one with Naraku."

Soon the group left, leaving backpacks and sleeping bags scattered around. Their footsteps were silent and nothing but the ground and the plants knew when they passed.

()()()()()()()()

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Aren't you all proud of me? Sorry it took so long!


	9. So We Meet Again

Finally, the beginning of the part of the story I've been working toward. Tough journey. I'm sorry the last few chapters have been boring. They were basically filler-ish, huh? But they were necessary.

So now they're off to see Naraku…

!~!~!~!~!~

The group of demons, part demons, and humans stood, looking up at the dark wall that surrounded an even darker castle. The castle was tall, in the old Japanese style, probably because the realms had been split before Japan had even known about Europe or America. It was beautiful in a malicious way, but everyone except Hiei and Sesshomaru shuddered from the aura of evil around it.

After that moment of silence, Kagome finally spoke.

"Hiei-san, how did you get in?"

All eyes moved to Hiei. He looked briefly at the group before his eyes went back to the castle.

"The gates are too heavily guarded. Even with your charms we will be detected. We must go over the wall."

The teens from Ningenkai looked at the daunting wall. It was as tall as a three-story building. The only reason the castle was visible from behind it was that it was at least two and a half times as tall. Then Kuwabara and Kagome looked back at one another.

"Well… it'll be tough, but I think I can make it over," Yusuke said. "What about Kuwabara and the girl though?"

"I will carry Kagome-san," Kurama interjected quickly.

"Sure, but can you make it? Your body is human."

Kurama shot Yusuke a golden-eyed look. "I can make it."

"What about me! You can't leave me behind!" Kuwabara whined.

"I don't think I can make it over carrying your fat ass," Yusuke commented.

"Hey!"

"I will carry him on my cloud."

All eyes went to Sesshomaru this time.

"Your _what_?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll see."

"We should get going before Naraku makes a move toward the barrier," Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei promptly jumped over the wall.

Kurama scooped Kagome up into his arms and leapt on top of the wall, followed by Yusuke. Sesshomaru floated gracefully over on his cloud while Kuwabara clung to his leg, whimpering. They landed on wall the between two guards and looked around themselves.

Guards in white and red uniforms stood at even intervals around the castle and its wall. A patrol could be seen on the wall, the outside grounds, and the inside of the wall. At all the entrances there were four more soldiers. Various other demons in raggedy clothes walked around with the guards' eyes on them. Many carried large baskets of food or fabric. Looking closer, one could see that about half wore a dark blue servant's uniform. The other half appeared to be poor commoners. In a corner of the courtyard, demon horses reared and screamed as they were branded. They soon joined others in the paddock or stable.

"Why are all these people here?" Kagome asked as Kurama placed her on her feet.

"It is tax time for the demons around here," Sesshomaru answered. "They are forced to pay or become slaves. Only the weak demons of course. The others conveniently disappear at this time. If the taxes weren't so outrageous, it would be unnecessary."

Kagome looked back to the demons filtering in and out of the castle in horror. "The horses…?"

"Branded so as to either trap their demon powers so they are unable to transform or to brand them as forever Naraku's."

A patrol man was walking towards them, so they all squeezed up against the wall.

"We have to stop this…" Kagome said. A plan began to form. If they could take Naraku from power, they could put Sesshomaru in his place. He had experience ruling…

"Then let us find Naraku. When we kill him it will not continue."

Kurama picked Kagome and jumped off the wall, followed by Yusuke, Hiei, and Sesshomaru with Kuwabara.

"Suppress your auras if you are able. Most of the demons here are weak, but not all. They may be able to sense us," Kurama said.

It took a moment for all of them but Yusuke to manage it. He looked around. "Uh… How am I supposed to do that?"

Kagome sighed. "Stand close to me; I should be able to help if you're within a ten foot radius. Try to pull your aura and your powers into yourself. It should help a little, especially if you imagine you're containing it somewhere. From what I can tell, your "spirit energy" is blue, so picture that." She watched as Yusuke closed his eyes and felt his aura and spirit energy recede into his body. She looked back to the door where demon peasants wandered into the castle. "Let's go. The sooner we take care of Naraku, the better."

"Thanks. You're almost as useful as Genkai was. Almost."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just be careful not to bump into anyone. Kind of ruins the element of surprise if Naraku knows we're here."

The mixed group waited until the doorway cleared for a brief moment then slipped through quickly. Guards walked the halls and could be seen at every corner and every few doorways. They followed the slow stream of peasants to a throne room where a slightly green, tall demon was recording each peasant's tribute.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke started to rush in, but Kagome threw out an arm to stop them. "Hold on." She concentrated a moment, careful to only find the auras of other people and not send out her own. There were many suffering demons in the throne room along with a few relatively healthy ones and a puppet. "That's not the real Naraku. It's one of his puppets."

"What?"

Sesshomaru and Hiei were unfazed and Kurama suddenly had an enlightened look on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, looked highly confused.

"Naraku rarely fights his own fights. He is a coward," Sesshomaru said.

"He's this way. Let's keep going. These problems can wait for now." Kagome started jogging with the group following behind her.

The halls were like a maze guarded by what seemed like hundreds of demons. Every once in a while Kagome had to stop to check Naraku's location.

"How many soldiers does this psycho have?" Kuwabara asked after they passed three standing around chatting.

"As many as he needs," Sesshomaru answered. They kept running.

Then Kuwabara tripped and started to go down. This would not have been a problem had a guard not been right beside him. To Kagome, he seemed to be moving in slow motion, inching closer and closer to the unaware demon. Ten feet away, she reached out as if she could grab him in time.

Suddenly Kuwabara was against the far wall, Hiei dusting off is hands where the human boy had formerly been.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"We're almost there. Thank you Hiei," she added as an aside.

"Hn."

Five minutes later they stopped just outside another large room, this one with a bed in it. Despite the fact that it served as sleeping quarters, it was even larger than the throne room.

Naraku was lounging on the bed with the Shikon in his hand. The demon who had stolen it kneeled before him.

"It seems that one shard is still missing," Naraku said off-handedly.

"It was not in the museum, master."

"I know. You may leave."

"What of my reward?"

"I asked you to get me the _entire_ Shikon no Tama. This is missing a shard. Therefore you deserve no reward."

"But-"

The demon was cut off by his own death. Naraku had shot a small tentacle from his hand into the demon's heart. When he removed it, the body slumped to the floor. Naraku extended the tentacle and closed the door as Kagome's group stepped through. He then lay on his back and examined the dark purple-black Shikon.

"You can remove your little wards now," Naraku said as he twisted the jewel in his hand. "I know you're here."

They looked one another and stripped their wards one by one. Kagome was the last to reveal herself.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again. And Kagome. I see you've brought your little friends. How nice. Now I won't have to hunt them down to kill them." He glanced around. "Unless, of course, any of you would like to join me." His eyes flashed to Hiei's red ones and Kurama's green and gold ones. "No? Oh well. I've made my offer."

Kagome pulled her bowstring back, arrow pointed at Naraku as he stood and stretched. He didn't seem concerned as she released the string and the arrow sped toward him. A moment later, Kagome saw why.

The arrow dropped to the ground, three feet away from Naraku. Everyone paused.

Naraku laughed. "Remember little miko, it's been 500 years since you've seen me. I've picked up a few tricks since then."

"But… how?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret, now would it?"

Then the fight truly began. Kagome stood back, trying to think of what she could do as everyone else attacked. Kurama had his rose whip out and flicked seeds as fast as he could. What few seeds stuck couldn't seem to take root. The whip caused scratches, but did not faze Naraku. Sesshomaru was using his whip along with spurts of poison and shards of his own energy in an attack Kagome had never seen before. Yusuke fired off shots of his spirit gun, Kuwabara used his spirit sword, and Hiei attacked with his sword as he tried to find weaknesses in Naraku's mind.

Kagome watched helplessly. 'What can I do?' she asked herself.

_"Miko-sama, your arrows cannot be your only weapon. In the final battle, they will not be enough."_

'I have the power, how do I harness it? Why won't the arrows work?' Kagome watched the others fight. Their attacks hit but none seemed to harm the demon. 'Is it some form of barrier? If it is, there has to be a way to break it. Where is the center?'

Before Kagome could do anything else a tentacle wrapped around her. Her breath went from her lungs with a _whoosh_ as she was jerked violently to Naraku. The tentacle, which had come from his back, cracked her arrows in half along with her quiver as it held her tightly beside Naraku. The attacks of her friends stopped immediately as Naraku stroked her face.

"Found a way to escape me in your dream but you can't escape this, can you?" He leaned toward her ear. "Too bad I left a part of myself behind."

"Let her go," came a quietly furious, silkily deep voice.

Naraku and Kagome both looked. Kurama's normally emerald eyes had turned completely gold. To Kagome, it appeared his outline had blurred and was white at the edges.

Naraku stroked her face again. "How interesting. You don't like this, do you demon? Just like her other golden-eyed pet."

'Inuyasha went down screaming,' Naraku's voice echoed in Kagome's mind. 'He screamed and clawed but couldn't escape.'

"Get out of my head!" Kagome screamed in an almost insane fury. She tried to kick and struggle from his grasp. His grip tightened until she heard her arm snap. Then she screamed in pain, tears in her eyes.

The boys were staring, stunned at her abnormally bent arm. "He… he just… broke…" Kuwabara stuttered. His spirit sword blazed and turned purple in Kagome's eyes with a mix of his spirit energy and his life force.

Before the others could stop him, he rushed forward. Twenty feet away, he seemed to see something that no one else could. "I can break it!" he yelled.

Kuwabara's sword dug into Naraku's chest where his heart should have been. A black amulet floated into the energy and dropped to the ground, cracked as Kuwabara pulled his sword from Naraku's chest.

"We just need to use our li-"

His words were stopped by Naraku snapping his neck with a tentacle. "Clever boy," Naraku said with disdain, letting Kuwabara's body drop to the floor.

Kuwabara's already glassy eyes seemed to stare into Kagome. Naraku leaned over and picked up the amulet, placing it on Kuwabara's forehead as his soul tried to leave. To everyone's horror, the soul was sucked into the stone.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, rushing forward.

Kagome could only see Kuwabara's eyes. She felt a hysterical energy well up within her and tried to suppress it, but was unable. To her surprise, smoke began to cloud around her, along with the scent of burning flesh. Naraku quickly dropped her.

A whimper fled her lips as she landed on her broken arm. She pushed herself up with one hand and was surprised to see herself glowing magenta- not quite pink, not quite purple.

Within a moment, she was held against someone's chest, twenty feet away. Sesshomaru held her with one arm as he wielded his whip with another. Yusuke and Kurama carried Kuwabara's body between them. Not waiting for Naraku's reaction, they fled. When Kagome last saw Naraku he was grinning through the smoke at her, red eyes blazing.

"See you soon, miko."

~!_!~_!#%^_~*

And there's my evil/good deed for the month (lol). Is anyone highly opposed to Sesshomaru being gay? ¿Con Hiei?

Anyways, por favor, review. Los reviews me da mucho joy. Ah, the joy of non-native Spanglish.


	10. Eclipsed by Evan's Blue

Sorry I've been so slow with this. I've had a lot going on. For example, MPA, S&E, and Valentine's Day, along with my new passion, LARP-ing.

Plus we just found out my sister is pregnant. She's due October 11 and I'm freaked. I'm excited, but I'm worried for her because she can be a huge ditz.

AND my birthday is on Wednesday! ^_^ Yay for that.

Sorry if this has a bunch of mistakes. My account on my main computer isn't working, so I can't print this to check for errors.

Anyways, here's the next chapter of KnD:

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yusuke and Kagome couldn't help staring as Reikai nurses rushed around Kuwabara's body. She hardly even realized that one was fussing over her broken arm.

Eventually Kuwabara was breathing again, his heart beating. All but one of the nurses bowed to the teenagers and left. Koenma then stepped forward in his teenage form, startling Kagome and Yusuke, who hadn't realized he was there. "What can we do?" he asked.

"We can bring him back if we have his soul," the nurse answered.

"How long do we have?"

The nurse looked back at Kuwabara. "We are able to preserve his body longer here. As long as it remains inactive we probably have… two months."

There was silence. "That's not very long to train to beat Naraku," Kagome finally stated.

"Genkai," said Yusuke in a reveling tone.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. Yusuke paid no attention, his eyes focused on Koenma. "If we train with Genkai, two months is plenty of time," he said urgently.

Koenma nodded thoughtfully. "I'll talk to her." After another moment of silence, he placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and turned to leave.

Kagome caught his sleeve. "Wait. There should be a woman named Kikyo somewhere in Reikai. Find her for me, please. She is the only miko I know of that is powerful enough to help me with my powers."

Koenma nodded. "I'll try." He left and Kagome turned her eyes back to Kuwabara. After a moment, her gaze went to the floor as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry I got you guys involved. He would still be here if I'd left you out of it."

Kurama stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. As she sniffled, he wrapped his arms around her waist instead, pulling her into a chaste embrace.

"We'll get him back," he promised.

"Hn. The fool doesn't know how to stay dead."

Kagome gave them a jerky nod, wiping stray tears away. Then she hugged Yusuke who still appeared to be in shock. "Naraku will pay for this," she whispered to him. "We'll save Kuwabara-san and then make sure that Naraku can never do this to anyone again."

Yusuke nodded, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them, he clenched his fist and walked over to Kuwabara. After a moment of staring at the comatose boy, he punched his shoulder gently. "Don't worry baka. We'll have you back in no time. No one but me is allowed to kick your ass. Plus, you're copying my signature move, you jackass. Only I can come back from the dead."

The teens left the room, walking in silence. Sesshomaru followed them. He had been allowed to stay in Reikai, rather than in Makai. "We should tell Yukina," Kurama finally said.

The boys all gave Hiei a wary look, but he was silent. Kagome looked on in confusion.

"She has a right to know," Kurama insisted quietly.

"Hn. I'll bring her. He may be an idiot, but for some reason, she cares about him."

Hiei disappeared. The walk was completely silent, aside from frantic, overworked ogres running around. Botan met up with them outside of Koenma's office. "I'm supposed to take you to Ningenkai."

They nodded. As Kagome tried to follow the boys and Sesshomaru through the portal, Botan grabbed her arm. "Koenma-sama would like to talk to you before you go back."

Kagome nodded and entered his office. Koenma sat in the large chair behind his desk, back in toddler form.

"Kagome-san, I tried to track down Kikyo, as you asked, but there was no record of her entering the Realm of the Dead. I understand that she was in line to be reincarnated, but her soul was never in the Realm of the Dead or Reikai. I'm sorry, but I can't find her for you."

Kagome nodded silently, eyes on the floor. Koenma studied her for a moment. "Sit down. I want to tell you about the barrier."

Kagome sat in a chair in front of Koenma's desk.

"Five hundred years ago, a series of events resulted in the formation of the barrier. Now I realize that those events must have been connected to the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. The Realm of the Dead was failing. People weren't staying dead. People who weren't supposed to die did and people who were supposed to die didn't. There were even living people entering the Realm of the Dead!" Kagome shifted guiltily. "Now, my father was the leader of the Realm of the Dead. He sent out his gremlins to gather souls and bring them to his realm. He was the leader, but he had no idea what was going on and no idea what to do about it. He knew there was a fight, a battle for the fate of the world going on, but didn't know what it was over.

"However, he felt it when the battle ended. He sent all of his gremlins to the battle field, but they returned with only a few souls, those of humans. He felt the world begin to shift and separate and realized the demons had been separated from the humans. A short while later, a powerful miko came to him.

"'Are you Lord Enma?' she asked. He answered her truthfully, telling her he was. She was alone, but smelled strongly of demons, indicating she had been very close to several of them. Her aura was pure and pink, so he knew she was a miko, but her eyes were sad, red and puffy from crying. He asked her what he could do for her.

"'I'm going to promote you,' she told him. My father asked what she meant and she explained that she had separated the world, creating a world for humans and a world for demons and apparitions. She then told him that she wanted to create a third world from the Realm of the Dead, to separate the two worlds and make the transition from living to dead easier. This third world would enforce the barrier, ensuring that demons could not harm humans and vice versa. She said that humans would be left without defenses, without power until they could develop a new kind of power. That is why the Reikai would have to work to protect the barrier.

"She told Father that he would be the ruler of this new world-- Reikai. He accepted and she told him that she would need his help. He needed to protect her for five days while she transformed the Realm of the Dead and expanded it, making tunnels to the other two worlds. She would transform his gremlins into more developed beings, more capable of helping him. They became ogres. Then she would take the souls of pure people and make them into Reapers so they could ferry dead souls to Reikai.

"She was as good as her word. Using an amulet that stored leftover energy from the creation of the barrier, she formed two tunnels for the Reapers, one from Reikai to Ningenkai and one from Makai to Reikai. She left the portals to Heaven and Hell the same. The tunnels ended in the same place, a long winding road. She took most of the pure energy in the world and a little yoki, combining it with energy from souls and her own energy to create the tunnels and the barriers. When she was finished, she told him to build a palace larger than any ever created and give it a huge gateway. She told him to build it at the junction of the road and the Reikai, not quite part of it, not quite separate.

"Then she took his hand and flooded him with power. Then her eyes glowed and she burnt his hand. The new world flickered and she told him that she could and would destroy his realm and his power if he became corrupt. She told him that the root of the power of the realms would be hidden where only she could find it.

"Then she left and he never saw him again."

Koenma shifted, uncomfortable under Kagome's rapt gaze. "That is why you have power over Reikai. I don't know how you could destroy the barrier, only that you could. I also don't know if it was your Kikyo that created the barrier, but if she was as powerful as you seem to believe, I think it is possible that she did. And she may still be out there protecting it."

Kagome nodded and stood. "Thank you for telling me. I needed to know all of this." She turned and left, meeting Botan outside of the office, never noticing how Koenma watched her with an intent gaze.

"Well, back to Ningenkai we go!" Botan said cheerfully.

Kagome managed to smile back, thinking of all she had just learned, fascinated by this bit of history. The portal Botan took her through ended at the top of a long stairway up to a shrine, similar to her own. For a moment, she wasn't sure that it wasn't her own, but the thick forest, full of yoki and reiki told her she was nowhere near her home. She could feel the Reikai Tantei up ahead, along with a very powerful reiki and a mildly powerful but non-aggressive yoki.

Botan led the way through the shrine's gates and into a courtyard where two women stood on the porch in front of the Tantei. One was an old woman, dressed in pants under a slitted dress/tunic. The other was a beautiful young demon with teal hair. Her delicate hands were held in front of her mouth and her crimson eyes were watering.

"K-Kazuma-kun… Kazuma-kun is dead?"

Hiei nodded sharply and the young woman fell to her knees sobbing. Hiei looked unsure of what to do, but hesitantly kneeled beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned to him and clutched at his black clothing, each of her tears making a small click as it turned into a precious jewel and hit the wood of the porch.

Hiei's ruby eyes turned away from the crying young woman and briefly met with each person's. "I'm taking her to him. She'll be safer in Reikai anyways…"

The unspoken words, "If we lose," hung in the air. Botan opened a portal and Hiei gathered Yukina into his arms, tucking her tears into his pocket. He darted through the portal and Botan followed.

Kagome joined her companions, standing next to Kurama. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to ensure she was okay. She still appeared to be upset, so he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered.

"It sure feels like it," she mumbled back.

Kurama held her closer. "No. If we had found out before you came along, we would have gone anyways."

"Ahem." Kagome and Kurama looked up at Genkai. "If you two are done with your little heart-to-heart, we have things to discuss. There is, after all, a demon you have only two months to prepare to fight."

Genkai turned and walked into the temple, leaving Yusuke, Kurama, and Kagome to follow. Kagome pulled herself away from Kurama guiltily. Kurama's eyes lingered on her, missing her in his arms.

Kagome felt so vulnerable without someone there to hold her, but at the same time whenever she was with Kurama, she felt as though she was betraying Inuyasha, though he was already gone.

Inside, the teenagers all kneeled in front of Genkai.

"So," Genkai said, "You need my help again." She studied all of them. "You two are new," she told Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome. I'm the cause of this whole mess."

"Get over it."

Kagome looked up, shocked out of her self-loathing. "What?"

"Get over it. Moping around won't help anything. If you want to do something productive, you can get your ass off the ground and find some tea. Then we can start your training."

Kagome paused before she stood to go find the kitchen, fuming all the way. Once she was out of earshot, the boys looked back at Genkai suspiciously.

"You did that on purpose?" Kurama asked.

"If she was pouting the entire time she would learn nothing and just get herself killed. It's better if she thinks I'm a bitter old bitch."

And thus the training began.

Kurama and Hiei trained together, Kurama's whip matching Hiei's speed. Sesshomaru also fought with them, matching and surpassing their speed and skill. Kurama cultivated his plants in a small garden, breeding and cross-breed to try to make better, stronger flowers. With a hint of his spirit energy he could make them grow over night and know by morning if the plant was worth keeping. Occasionally he brought Kagome a flower and left it on her pillow.

Kagome tried to learn Genkai's techniques using her miko energy. She bore the verbal abuse in an attempt to become stronger.

"Hold yourself above the spike! Push all of your energy into your finger! If you can't channel your energy through your body you'll die as soon as you're out of arrows!"

Yusuke leaned against the wall and watched the familiar exercise. At night, he trained with Genkai, while Kagome slept. She had nothing left to teach him, so they sparred and did exercises to increase his energy. If he had dared to return to Makai, he might have trained with Raizen's monks. Instead he went into the woods alone to train his yoki.

Hiei also went off alone to train. The team always knew where he had been because trees would fall or burst into flame.

At the end of the third week, Kagome went to bed, aching and sore. When she fell asleep, she began to dream.

The white haired man was there again. For a while he said nothing, just looked at her. When he spoke, Kagome thought it was just more of the same. But his words had changed.

"Forget him," he said.

"Who do I have to forget?"

"Forget him, train."

"What?"

"Forget him, live."

"Forget who? And what do you mean 'train,' 'live?'"

"Forget Inuyasha."

The man disappeared. In his place stood Sango.

"Sango-chan? But… you're dead."

"Kagome, you have power inside of you. You have all the miko-ki. You have to use it. You are the only one who can kill Naraku, but weapons will never hurt him. Go into the woods and meditate. You will learn how to use your power. You will learn how you got your power. You must go."

Sango faded away and Kagome dreamed of the battle again, the one where she lost everyone. As it ended, a voice whispered, "Learn the truth."

Kagome awoke. It was still dark out and the clock beside her futon told her it was one in the morning, three hours until anyone would come to wake her. She sat up to think.

'I have to do it. Anyone can see Genkai's training isn't helping me. If there's even the slightest chance that I can become stronger… I have to go.'

She stood and pulled on hakama and a haori. She stuffed the bottle of water she had beside the clock in a bag along with a change of clothes and opened the sliding screen to the outdoors. Instead of slipping her shoes on, she picked them up and glided across the wood floors, trying not to wake anyone. However, Kurama's door opened as she passed.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, "Where are you going?"

Kagome turned back guiltily. "I had a dream – vision, actually. I know how to train now. I'm going to the woods."

"They are dangerous at night."

"I'll be okay."

Kurama stepped closer and Kagome had to look up to see into his eyes. "I'll go with you." Kagome started to protest, but Kurama pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll leave once I know you've gotten there safely. I won't tell the others."

Kagome nodded, unable to look away from his green, green eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

Kurama broke their gaze and Kagome drew in her breath, not realizing she had held it. 'Forget Inuyasha,' she remembered.

Kurama took her hand and began to walk quietly. They left the main gates and paused.

"Yusuke and Genkai are to the east," Kagome said, sensing their energy.

Kurama nodded and turned to the southwest. Kagome noticed he was barefoot as they walked and remembered that she was too. She said nothing and followed Kurama trustingly. After a while, they stopped on the bank of a creek.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Good."

They were staring at each other again. Kagome noticed Kurama's eyes take on a hint of gold, making them lighter. It was like the gold and green were mixed paints, added together creating a whole new color.

Kurama leaned down slowly, giving Kagome time to draw away. She stayed where she was and he kissed her. Kagome still did not draw away. After a moment, he began to draw her bottom lip between both of his is soft kisses. His arms wrapped around her and one hand went to her hair, gripping it gently.

Kurama stopped his kisses and leaned down a little to put his chin on her shoulder. "If you need me, I will protect you."

Kagome nodded, her heart fluttering. "I… I still… love him. But… I like this… I like you. I feel like I'm betraying him."

Kurama nodded. "I understand. But I think he would want you to move o and not be sad. I think he would want you to love someone else."

"I know."

Kurama pulled back. "I'll go now. If you need me, just call to me." He pulled three seeds from his hair and showed them to her one by one. There was a green one, a black one and a brown one. "If you put the green one in the ground and say 'call' or give it a bit of spirit energy, it will find me and I will be here in under a minute. If you are attacked and need to defend yourself, put the brown one on the ground. You don't need to say anything; it will immediately wrap around you in a cocoon and protect you. It will recognize your energy and I will know when it has been used and come to help you. The black one is a weapon. Place it on the ground and it will grow into a man-eating flower. Tell it 'kill' and it will devour any living creature around except for you or me."

Kagome took them and tucked into her belt. "Thank you."

"It is nothing." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I will come at dusk to check on you."

Kurama turned and walked away and Kagome sat down.

As she began to meditate, her energy formed a barrier around her, making a light pink globe with a thirty foot diameter.

When her eyes closed, the battle appeared again, but this time Kagome was on the opposite side of the clearing, where she knew Sesshomaru's rescuers would appear from.

There they were. A man with red hair, a man with spiky black hair, a man with slicked back black hair and a woman with long black hair.

Kagome was so shocked she opened her eyes. When the scene disappeared, she closed them again.

"It's us?" she muttered.

The other her glowed with pink energy and looked determined.

"Ah yes, you. I was wondering when you'd be back. And how nice, you've brought friends. Come to be absorbed perhaps? Sorry, I don't take humans. You two, however, I could make use of you," Naraku said looking at Yusuke and Hiei.

The other Kagome ignored his words. "Save Sesshomaru first!"

Hiei leapt into action, disappearing and reappearing as he cut through Naraku's tentacle. The hanyo yelled in outrage. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, but Hiei was immediately under his shoulder, helping him stand. In the space of two seconds they were behind Kagome. Hiei gently placed Sesshomaru on the ground.

"We have to incapacitate him! Hiei, guard Sesshomaru." The koorime nodded. "Yusuke, Kurama, I need to get close to him!"

A tentacle shot through the space between the boys and gripped her. "Is this close enough my dear?"

Naraku brought Kagome close to his still human-looking body, his face an inch from hers. "You smell of that boy, the red-headed one. He is a fox like your kit? Interesting." Naraku looked up. "Yes, your kit. What do you say to a deal? You find the Shikon-no-Tama for me and I will let your kit live."

"You will never hurt Shippo," Kagome told Naraku. Her eyes glowed magenta and she set her hands on Naraku's face. He squealed like a dying rabbit and tried to fling her away. "Kurama, Yusuke, hold him down, I need more time!"

A plant wrapped around Naraku and pulled him to the ground. Kagome stepped away and a wave of miko-ki left her body. Her entire body glowed magenta. "Miko, houshi, all with pure powers, I need your help! I am the well, pour your power into me and I will rid the world of its great danger!"

The words had power, were demanding and blue, purple, pink and green energy flowed back with her magenta energy.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Shippo! Grab onto me, now! Hurry!"

They obeyed. Another wave of power left Kagome's body, this one forcing the world to shatter. Naraku was the closest demon to her and took the brunt on the force and becoming even more injured. He was flung into a darkness that appeared around the world. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen, maybe hours passed. Kagome fell to her knees and the worlds were sealed.

"I know you're watching. You've got three weeks. That spring of power isn't endless. Find the end and that's where you'll find the knowledge," the exhausted Kagome muttered. Then she passed out.

Kagome opened her eyes. Somehow, it was mid-morning.

She knew what she had to do. Now she just needed to figure out how to do it.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Blah. My brain is tired from writing that. I have thought out so many flaws in this, but it's too late to fix them. I just have to work around it…..


	11. That's Weird

Holy crap, this is a long chapter! Sorry I took so long. I had my birthday and all kinds of exams and MPA and state MPA and then summer came and hit me in the face…

Yea, so I started writing this chapter and I got about two pages in and hit a wall. And not one of those walls where you can take a metaphysical rope and climb it. The find where you have to retrace your steps, look back at it and go, "Hm. You know what? The whole thing needs to come down." So I had to start from scratch.

Thus, you get this: A beautifully LONG chapter. Forgive me for not bringing it to you sooner.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Kagome spent part of the day delving into her power, attempting to find the end. When she discovered that she couldn't hold her metaphysical breath that long, she gave up for the day. Instead, she tried to establish what she knew of the future.

In three weeks, she and the Reikai Tantei would go into the past where they would defeat Naraku. It would be too late to save everyone but Shippo and Sesshomaru.

At that point, Kagome took time to mourn for her friends. Tear after tear fell as she remembered all the good times she had with them. The times she and Inuyasha shared, when he had been so sweet that Kagome couldn't help loving him. The times they had fought, making one another so furious that Kagome had run home to be away from him. The times Inuyasha had come to retrieve her and they had made up. The kiss they shared when Inuyasha lost control of his demon side.

And Miroku, their first companion after Shippo. They started as enemies when he stole her bike and the Shikon no Kakera. The times he groped her. The times when he had conned their way into nobles' houses. The subtle interaction Miroku had shared with Sango. Kagome had watched their affection for one another grow. She had hoped to see them get married and see the first child that Miroku had begged so many women for.

And Sango, her sister, if not by blood. The woman that had tried to kill all of them, who had been allied with Naraku, if only for a little while. Kagome remembered the baths in hot springs they shared. She remembered the taijiya's fiery temper, her great passion for her friends, her brother and her job. Sango's sorrow for Kohaku and the plan they made to save him by not completing the jewel (Chap 380 of the manga).

And Koga and Kikyo. Both had attempted to hinder her relationship with Inuyasha, but both were really kind people. Koga had kidnapped her and attempted to take her as his mate, but he was sweet and caring. And Kikyo was so tragic. She had been separated from the man she loved through a cruel trick and killed because of it.

Kagome buried her face in her arms and cried. Most of her friends would die and there was nothing she could do about it. If she tried to change the past, something terrible could happen, but if she left it as it was, they would all die, slaughtered by a jealous hanyo.

"Kagome?"

The miko looked up upon hearing Kurama's soft voice. She let down her barrier and the fox was immediately at her side. He took her into his arms and held her head against his chest. He rocked her gently until her tears dried.

"Do you want to talk about it Kagome-chan?" She nodded and Kurama sat down, cross-legged, and pulled her into his lap.

"I – I never told you about myself, really. You've heard the story, but you haven't really… heard _my_ story," Kagome told the red-head. He was listening intently. "When I was pulled down the well on my fifteenth birthday, it was by a centipede woman that could sense the Shikon no Tama and wanted to tear it from my body. I escaped, but later that night, while I was still in the Sengoku Jidai, she returned. I ran to the Goshinboku, an ancient tree where Inuyasha had been bound by Kikyo, my previous incarnate." Kagome was staring off into the distance. "They were in love, but Naraku tricked them and caused their deaths. Inuyasha had been pinned to that tree for fifty years when I freed him to save me. After he did, he tried to kill me for the jewel that Mistress Centipede tore out of my body.

"I don't know when I started to fall in love with him. Maybe it was when I petted his ears for the first time. Maybe it was when he saved me. Maybe it was when I pulled his sword from his father's tomb. I can't tell." Kurama's arms tightened around Kagome's waist.

"We found an orphaned kitsune. He was trying to get revenge on his parents' killers. We helped, in a way, and took him in. I think of him as my own son. His name is Shippo.

"And when we met Miroku, he kidnapped me and stole the Shikon no Kakera from us. He even tried to kill Inuyasha. But his family was cursed by Naraku as well and he joined us. I thought of him as a perverted older brother." She smiled softly. "He groped almost every woman he came in contact with.

"And when we met Sango, she also tried to kill us. Naraku had manipulated her and killed her entire village. She was a taijiya. Eventually she joined us too, after almost dying. She was like my sister. She and Miroku were going to get married when we defeated Naraku.

"Do you see? All these people that I loved, except Shippo, were killed five hundred years ago. And I know that if I could go back right now, I could save them. I could love Inuyasha; I could watch Sango and Miroku get married."

Kurama's heart felt like it was filled with lead, as it beat a hard and steady rhythm in his chest. He was falling for a woman who loved a dead man, whose previous incarnation had loved the same man.

"But I can't go back. I've had visions of the battle, watched Inuyasha get absorbed by Naraku and seen my brother and sister get killed. But I've also seen us send Naraku to Makai. _I_ separated the realms; _I_ defeated Naraku. And… and I've started to fall in love… with you." Kagome looked at Kurama with sad blue eyes. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I feel the same. When you speak of Inuyasha, my heart sinks because I know you loved him. And as much as I resent that he still holds at least a part of your heart, I still wish that I could send you back and help you save him."

"I can't. I want to love _you_ now. I know I can't save him. And while Inuyasha was selfish and occasionally mean, I think you were right earlier today. He had a good heart and I know that he would want me to move on." Kagome paused. "When… when this is over… I'd like it if we could, maybe, try this. I wish I could now, because I'm afraid what happened to Sango-chan and Miroku-sama could happen to us, but until it's over, until I can avenge Inuyasha and my friends and put it behind me, I can't start a relationship with you." Kagome ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

Kurama lifted her chin. "I understand. I care about you enough to wait. When this is all over, you and I shall think more about this and we shall talk." He moved his face closer. "Despite our not starting a 'relationship' just yet… Is it alright if I kiss you? I would like to still be able to show you my affection."

Kagome nodded and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Kurama brushed his lips against hers, against her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. "Yoko would like me to tell you that he loves you as well."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "I'd like to meet him sometime. That way I can love him too."

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the peace of early evening and each other's company. Both contemplated the future. Eventually, Kurama sighed. "We should go back. You must be hungry and the others are probably worried about us."

Kagome crawled out of Kurama's lap and helped him to his feet. "I am hungry… I don't think I've eaten in twenty-four hours…"

"No, so let's go feed you. How did your meditation go?"

Kurama picked up her bag and they walked through the forest toward Genkai's temple.

Kagome sighed. "I had a vision of the battle. That's how I found out that we are the ones that will save Sesshomaru in the past and defeat Naraku. I am the miko that will separate the realms."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. We show up just in time to save Sesshomaru. It was around mid-day, I think. I told Hiei to save Sesshomaru. He grabbed me and I started to purify him. You and Yusuke-san bought me more time and I got the powers from all the miko and houshi in the world. I separated the realms and sent all the demons except for you guys, Sesshomaru and Shippo into the Makai. Then I told me that I had three weeks to figure out how my powers worked before I had to go back to the past."

"That's very interesting," Kurama muttered quietly. "So we have even less time than we think before we have to face off with Naraku."

"He's not as powerful in the past as he is now. He is still strong, but I know we can beat him. As long as I figure out my powers and how to get back to through the well, we'll be fine."

"Should we tell the others now or wait until you've meditated more."

Kagome thought about it. If they told them now, the Reikai Tantei would have a better idea of what to prepare for. Sesshomaru could help them. Kagome could tell them exactly what their roles would be and thus the Tantei would know exactly how to train.

On the other hand, she may not figure out everything she needed to know until right before they left. It would be unfortunate, but it could happen.

"Let's tell them tonight." The couple walked into the dining area, following the scent of food.

Everyone else was just sitting down. "There you are! I was about to go looking for you to make sure you weren't… 'goofing off' instead of training." Yusuke gave them a lecherous grin, but saw that they weren't amused. "Hey, what's wrong? What the Hell's going on?"

"We'll tell you in a little while Yusuke. Right now, let's eat," Kurama said. He and Kagome sat beside one another. The meal was mostly silent. The banter between Yusuke and Kuwabara that the others would join in was absent.

After the meal, everyone sat at the table. "Cough it up. What's going on?"

Kagome took a deep breath and told everyone what she had told Kurama. Afterwards there was a minute of silence before Yusuke glared at Sesshomaru. "Is this true?!"

"Hai."

"Shiiiit."

"Hn." All eyes turned to Hiei. "We know what the outcome is. All we need to do is prepare for it." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright! In three weeks we'll kick Naraku's ass all the way to the Makai and then two weeks after that we'll kick his ass to Hell and save Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, trying to be enthusiastic. Kagome smiled.

"Yea, we'll kick serious ass."

"You, girl," Genkai snapped. "Go to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow to meditate all day. And you," she snarled, turning on Kurama, "You make sure that she eats more than once a day. From what she said, if we lose her, you're shit outta luck, understand me?"

Kagome and Kurama both stood. "Hai, Genkai-sama."

Kurama walked Kagome to her room and gave her another gentle kiss. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be."

"Yes. Goodnight Kurama."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome crawled into bed and fell sound asleep. Meanwhile, in Kurama's room, the fox was involved in a serious conversation.

_You're in love with the miko_**,** Hiei accused Kurama.

_What does it matter, shortie?_Yoko asked. _Do you want her too? Because we saw her first._

_Hardly,_ Hiei snorted. _I am not interested in little miko girls._

_At least she wouldn't be taller than you… Oh wait, yes she would!_

_Be serious, please,_ Kurama sighed. _Hiei, what do you propose we do? We need to be prepared to fight the present Naraku in five weeks if we want to save Kuwabara. We also need to strategize._

_Hn. First the miko needs to finish finding all of the information we need. She doesn't even know how to maximize her powers yet._

_If we mated her_** – **Yoko began to suggest.

_No_**, **Hiei and Kurama said in unison.

_We have no idea how her powers would react. There are no more powerful miko in the world, except her. If she lost her powers with her virginity, then we would lose. It is not a risk worth taking._

_Then our only option is to wait and hope?! That is not something I can do, Red. I am a thief; I am a demon that must be active._

_Then actively figure out how you can help and stop bitching,_ Hiei told Yoko irritably. _Red will be more powerful and better able to protect your mate if you can do that._

_Hmph._

Kagome was up at four the next morning. Again, Kurama accompanied her to the stream to kiss her goodbye. At noon, he made sure she ate. At dark, he retrieved her for dinner.

The days repeated themselves like that. At the end of the week, the same frustrated monologue kept circling through her head.

_We have two weeks to prepare to defeat Naraku in the past and two more weeks to defeat Naraku in present to get Kuwabara's soul back. That's our timeline._

_So, in two weeks, we'll go to the past and confront Naraku. Hiei will rescue Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru and Shippo will be the only survivors from the past. I'll somehow get all the holy powers then I'll split the realms._

_Then… I was the one Koenma had told me about, the one that had "promoted" Enma. That raises our time in the past a week... What did the others do during that time? How am I supposed to use my power on Enma? There are so many questions I don't have answers to!_

Kagome wanted to cry, to pull out her hair. Was there nothing she could do?

'Calm down, Kagome. You have time. Just calm down and think,' she told herself. 'How can I figure this out? There's got to be something I'm missing, right? I mean, I still haven't found the end of my power and all of that…'

Kagome fingered the hem of her clothes, then tucked her hand into her pocket and pulled out the seeds Kurama gave her. She realized she wasn't alone. This was not just her burden to bear. She had a great mind that hold love to help her at her disposal, why not let him?

Kagome pushed the little green seed into the ground and took a deep breath. "Call," she told it.

As he had promised, Kurama was there in less than a minute. He gave her a soft smile. "What did you need, Kagome?"

The miko patted the ground, indicating that Kurama should take a seat. He obeyed.

"I need some help figuring this whole thing out. I know that there's something I'm missing." She held up one fist and put two fingers up. "My vision told me I'd separate the realms in two weeks. After that, I'm going to spend five days creating the Reikai and the barriers, et cetera. So, assuming it takes a day to get there and back, that's another week." She put up another finger. "Okay, so, the nurses told us we had two months to get Kuwabara's soul back. Two months is about nine weeks and four have already passed. That means seven weeks will already have passed when we get back, giving us two weeks – at the very, very most – to save Kuwabara."

Kurama nodded and Kagome took a deep breath.

"Okay, that's the easy part. That was straight forward. How do we get to the past? Previously, only Inuyasha and I could go through the well and usually only when I had shards. There's still one shard missing from the jewel, but Sesshomaru said that it was in the Realm of the Dead. So that means that when I go to create Reikai from the Realm of the Dead, I will find it. The question is what did I do with it? Obviously, I had to leave it somewhere for me to find so we can get through the well. Also, I have a feeling that the shard might be part of what is anchoring the barrier between the worlds."

Kurama stared at the slowly moving water of the stream. "The question is really this: Where would you hide it, Kagome? It would have to be somewhere you knew would make it five hundred years into the future. That said, it would make sense if it was somewhere in your shrine. You've lived there all your life, so you would know if something is the same in both the past and present."

A slow smile grew on Kagome's face and she hugged Kurama. "That's right! Then there're only two places it could be! Perfect! I must have put a barrier a… round… it…"

The two looked at one another with wide eyes. "It was brilliant. You were so brilliant, Kagome. What better way to hide it? The barrier between the worlds is so big and strong, that it would overlap any tiny barrier hiding something like a shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"The smaller barrier must be the anchor and the shard is the source of power. But over five hundred years…" She trailed off and Kurama finished her sentence.

"The object closest to the shard would have absorbed its power. The barriers can stand without the shard."

There was a moment of silence. "After I find the end of my powers and figure out how to call to the miko and houshi, I need to go back to the shrine. I'll need to figure out how the well works, so I can get us all through it."

"Hn. I might be able to help."

The couple turned to see Hiei leaning against a nearby tree.

"How much did you hear?" Kurama asked.

"All of it. Your damn plant was practically yelling."

"Good. Any thoughts?"

"What she wants to do is similar to what my Jagan does. All I need is a bond to her and I can get the message out."

"But… what I saw was my energy leaving my body and then returning to me with the pure energy of others."

"Hn. I can do that, but it will take a lot of power. I need to know how much you have before I agree to it."

"Hiei," Kurama said hesitantly. The miko and koorime's eyes turned to him. "What kind of 'bond' were you talking about?"

"A mating bond would be best," Sesshomaru approached them from the side. Hiei looked unsurprised. "But I suppose the fox would have a problem with that."

**Yes, yes he would**, Yoko snapped.

Hiei and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance that had Kagome staring at them, puzzled. "Leave it to us. Hiei and I shall discuss it. Come to us when you find the limit of your power."

The two stoic men left together. "Are they…"

Kurama shrugged. "We may never know." He stood. "Let's go eat. We can think more on this after dinner." He slipped the green seed back into her hand. "You may want this again."

Kagome tucked it into her pocket with the other two seeds. She then took Kurama's hand and they walked to the temple together.

The next morning, they repeated the same procedure they had been following for the past week. Kurama walked Kagome to the stream and they kissed goodbye.

"If you need me, just call," he told her softly before walking away.

Kagome plopped to the ground and spent a minute staring at the sky. "You can do this Kags. It's your own power."

She decided to stay horizontal as she erected a barrier and began to delve into her power. The purple-magenta energy surrounded her and brushed against her lift waves in the ocean. Seemingly endless, Kagome knew she would have no choice but to hold her breath and dive.

Swimming through her power was amazing. At one moment, the waves could be tame, a kiddy-pool. The next, they might engulf her as if a storm was brewing. Her skin tingled and outside of her mind, Kagome's barrier crackled with energy.

As Kagome let go of her fear of her own energy, she no longer felt that she needed to "hold her breath." The choice was correct. This energy was not a separate part of her – it had always been there beneath the surface. It would never harm her. So she dove and dove and dove, expecting to hit the bottom at any moment.

Instead, she fell through the bottom. Rather than hitting a wall, like she expected, she simply fell into place where she was a normal human. There was no miko-ki, not even a significant amount of reiki. She felt… empty. _She_ was there, but a significant amount of her life was missing. For the past few years, she had been using her power almost daily. And then, out of nowhere… it was gone.

Kagome knew her limit, she knew her power. She slipped back into the ocean it was and floated, reaching out, swimming to all the edges and touching them, fingering them to know every detail, every crack, every shift of sand. The result was something beautiful.

With Hiei's help, she could use the magnetic quality of her miko-ki between it and herself to send a message out to the miko and houshi of the Feudal Era, then bring her ki back with the energy of those that would help her. And she knew that they would all help her. Even if they did not know the existence of their own powers, they would subconsciously recognize hers. It was commanding; powerful but not limitless.

And the magnetism would also ensure that no energy was wasted. Like attracts like, you see. Her power, with Hiei's help, would only go to those that definitely had the pure powers they were looking for.

"Kagome."

The miko's eyes opened and she squinted against the noon sun, shocked that it was already so late in the day. She took down the barrier to let Kurama through. He noticed her triumphant grin.

"I take it you've made a breakthrough?"

"The best! Just wait 'til Hiei sees it! He'll definitely be able to help."

Kagome scarfed down the rice and vegetables Kurama brought her, while he ate at a more sedate pace. When she finished, she waited for him, then excitedly explained what she had discovered. Kurama sat through her explanation silently. When she was through, he smiled. "That's wonderful, Kagome-chan."

Kagome laid back again, happy for the first time in what felt like ages. "I'm not useless anymore. I can protect my friends for once, instead of it being the other way around!" She threw her arm over her eyes, still grinning.

"Indeed." Kurama's eyes were mixed paints again, green and gold as he watched her. "But I will protect you as well. I will not let you be hurt, whether I have to forfeit my life to prevent it."

Kagome moved her arm and looked to him in order to scold him. When she caught sight of his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. They could only stare at one another.

Kurama slowly reached down and moved her arms beside her face, giving her time to pull away. She didn't and he kissed her. It started slowly, his parted just a bit and suckling lightly on her. Soon the kiss evolved, becoming more passionate. Kurama's body moved over hers, his right hand intertwined with her left while his other hand cradled the back of her head. Kagome's right hand tangled itself in his crimson hair.

Kurama let go of her hand and ran his over her cheek, down her neck, over her side. After a minute, they broke for breath and stared at one another. Kurama could sense her arousal along with his own.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sesshomaru's dry voice asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

The couple flushed and Kurama was off of Kagome in a second. She sat up and looked around, slightly dazed. Sesshomaru and Hiei stood side-by-side, waiting.

"The fox told me you needed to speak with me and I come to find you in the middle of a make-out session. I hope there is a reason other than voyeurism for me to be her." Hiei's red eyes glared at them both.

**Shut up you little pipsqueak.** Yoko snapped.

Hiei's glare moved to only encompass Kurama. _Keep your mouth shut Yoko. We agreed to keep the miko pure until Naraku was defeated._

Yoko grumbled but said nothing else.

"U-um…" Kagome stuttered. "We, I mean I – I think I…"

Hiei sighed. "Let me into your mind miko. It will be faster than standing around and listening to you stutter away the day."

Kagome turned even more red and opened her mind to him.

"That was uncalled for, Hiei," Kurama stated calmly. His eyes were still mixed.

Hiei didn't bother to look at him, more interested in what he found in the miko's mind. "Hn. We will do the bond." He turned away.

"Wait, how?"

Hiei and Sesshomaru looked at one another and turned to Kagome. "Sesshomaru will adopt you as his sister tonight. The bond will be complete by the end of the week."

"Hey, but how does that help with… oh. Oh! Then you two… I mean… When did this happen?"

Neither male gave her a response. Instead, they both fixed her with icy stares. "It is none of your business, miko."

"Three nights ago." Kurama's voice sounded deeper and more velvety. Kagome noticed that his eyes were pure liquid gold and his form was shimmering. "Shortly after midnight, in the woods to the east of the temple."

Hiei was at Kurama's neck with his sword. "Shut your mouth, Yoko."

Yoko, in Kurama's form smirked. "Then next time, don't interrupt, or you may find yourself in the same position."

"If that happens, you will find yourself without a corporeal form." Hiei was back by Sesshomaru's side.

"Meet us back here at midnight, miko," Sesshomaru told her. He and his new mate walked away.

Yoko noticed that Kagome was squinting at him. "Something in your eye, love?"

"No just…" Kagome paused and Kurama's eyes began to turn green again as his more human side began to take over. Kagome shook her head. "I just thought I saw something. You looked like someone familiar for a minute."

Kurama smiled. "Alright."

_Any ideas as to why she thought she recognized you, Yoko?_

For a moment, the fox was quiet. **None.**

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Whoo hoo. There's the eleventh chapter.

And remember: I'm a review whore!!!!


	12. Weaving

Dinner was again a silent affair. Kurama and Kagome had decided it was best not to tell Yusuke or Genkai of their plan until they were sure it would work. Hiei and Sesshomaru seemed to agree as neither said anything. Each person seemed to be thinking deeply and they all left the table as soon as they were finished eating. Kurama and Kagome left together to walk through the woods.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It is a big decision to decide to become connected with a demon lord and a Koorime. Demons will come after you, just knowing you are associated with either."

"I know. But this is important enough that I am willing to risk it. Naraku cannot get the control that he wants over the world. If I am sacrificed for that, it's okay."

Kurama stopped her. "It is not okay with me. We can find another way. We don't know how much power you will have left after separating the worlds, if any. You may be unable to protect yourself."

"It is a necessary risk. Look, we know that I will separate the worlds and still have energy left over to give to Enma. Maybe that energy can be recovered over the next week, before we face off against Naraku in this time. After that…" Kagome hesitated. "After that… I don't know. I'm not sure what to do afterwards. I will have to figure out something to do with the jewel and I can't care for it if my powers are gone… anyways, I will go through with the bonding tonight."

Kurama held her to him. "You are very brave. And we will survive."

His heart thumped harder as she smiled at him. "Thanks." She kissed him gently and began to walk again. He took a moment before following.

_Yoko, what will this bond entail?_ Kurama knew the procedure, the exchanging of ki and blood. However, he did not know how it would affect Kagome.

**Pain. It will hurt her, most likely. The reason the bond will not be complete for a few days is because her body and energy must become accustomed to Sesshomaru's energy. She will pray to his ancestors and hope she will be accepted by them. If not, they could shred her energy. However, this is our only chance and Sesshomaru is strong enough to command his ancestors.**

This did not give Kurama much comfort that the bond was the correct choice. However, it was really their only option. He was comforted by the fact that Kagome had seen herself in her visions.

Kurama grabbed Kagome's wrist lightly. "You should get some sleep before the ceremony. I will wake you when it is time."

She nodded and they made their way back to the temple. Kurama said good night to the young mike outside her door and left as soon as he heard her lay down. He went out to the woods by himself, avoiding the others where they trained or prepared for the ceremony that was to take place later that night. He needed to be able to think without interruptions or distractions.

_Yoko, I believe we need to find a way for you to transform again._

The fox seemed to perk up within their consciousness. **Why is that?**

_As Kagome has pointed out, the Naraku of the present is much more powerful than the one of the past. We will be able to defeat the one in the past, but we were defeated by him in the present, and Kuwabara is no longer fighting with us. When you are in control, we have the most power. The best chance we have for all of is to survive is for you to be fighting with us._

The fox contemplated it a moment. **I agree. It would be unnecessary and foolish to do so for the battle in the past, but in the present… Yes. It has been a while though, hasn't it? I will need practice.**

_Perhaps while Kagome is recovering from the ceremony?_ As soon as he said it, Kurama thought better of it. He knew Yoko wanted to be by her side as she recovered as much as he did.

**We will go to the shrine with her while she tries to figure out the well. She will need someone to guard her while she is there anyways. Everyone could meet us there the day before we go through the well.**

_Why not have them come with us when we leave?_

**Don't you want some alone time with her as well? We only have two weeks before we go through the well and when we return, we will go off to fight Naraku again. Who knows if we will return from that?**

_Yoko, she must remain pure…_

**I said nothing of sex. But wouldn't you like to get to know her more before we go into that battle?**

It was a reasonable statement. Kurama agreed and laid back to stargaze. _It's odd that you never met her. You were a thousand years old when you were caught, weren't you? But you never attempted to steal the jewel?_

**I was in China at the time and by the time I heard of the jewel, it had already been shattered. I had no interest in something like that. Power like that, which could poison your body and make you lose your senses was not something I wanted. And though the idea of collecting each shard and hoarding the complete jewel away did cross my mind, I knew it would draw others to my hoard, something I did not want. The priestess intrigued me, as I also heard stories of her group, but not enough to investigate. And then, I was thrown into a world filled only with demons.**

They remained silent until it was time to wake Kagome. Kurama walked silently back to the temple and slid into her room. For a moment, he just sat beside her, watching her breathe through slightly parted lips. He then stroked her face to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kurama smiling at her. She stretched, arching her back as Kurama admired her body. She finally noticed the look he was giving her and began to blush.

"You are a beautiful woman, Kagome," he said with admiring tone.

She blushed more. "Umm, thanks?"

Kurama chuckled and stood, helping her to her feet afterwards. "Are you ready?"

She looked down at herself. "I suppose. Though I feel as if I should wear a kimono and comb my hair, since it is Sesshomaru's ancestors that are going to need to approve me."

"I believe there may be a few kimono in the storage room. Maybe even a few hair accessories."

Kagome smiled. "Do we have the time?"

They both glanced at the clock beside the futon. It was 11:20.

"Yes. Let's go see if we can find something suitable."

Kurama took her hand and led her through the temple, to the storage room. He was right. In an old wardrobe, they found several kimono that had been carefully folded and wrapped in tissue paper.

"Are you sure this will be okay with Genkai?"

"Yes. I'm sure she won't have a problem with it." Kurama examined the different kimono, and showed the two in the best condition to Kagome. "So, a piece of a wedding kimono or this?"

He was correct; one was the top layer to a wedding kimono. She smiled. "I don't think I'm ready for the white one yet."

The other kimono had a branch of flowers in bloom. The bottom was black and gradually faded to white. The blossoms at the bottom were white, but red at the top. The obi Kurama found with it was a simple cream color.

For a moment they both looked at each other over the kimono. Kagome didn't want to ask him to leave. Kurama didn't want to ask if he could stay. They each knew what the other was thinking.

Kurama kissed her. The door to the storage room was partially open. As they parted, he backed to it and Kagome turned to continue watching him. When he reached the door they both hesitated, not sure what he would do. He turned on the light and closed it gently.

With himself inside.

Kagome's breath quickened. Kurama paused. "I will leave if you wish," he muttered.

"No," she whispered. "But…"

"We won't go that far," he promised. "But may I help you get dressed?"

Kagome was blushing, but she set the kimono down and went to him. She shyly gripped his shirt and kissed him. He kissed back, then kissed her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt to her waist. He began lifting it up, waiting for her to stop him. She lifted her arms. When her shirt was off, she hid her face against his chest. He pulled back a little.

"Kagome, if you are not comfortable, I will turn around and you can finish getting dressed. I will never push you."

"I… I want you to… but…"

"You are nervous."

"Yes."

"What if I get undresses with you?"

Kagome turned redder than he had seen her before. He smirked a little and pulled off his shirt.

Kagome had seen half naked men before. After all, Inuyasha got enough stomach and chest wounds to make her practically immune. But this was _Kurama_. He seemed too civil for that. Yet he too had scars littering his body.

"See, that's not so bad." Kurama stepped back and looked at her body. He loved her body, but frowned as he noticed the scars on her sides. He touched them gently.

"That's where the Shikon no Tama was ripped out by Mistress Centipede," Kagome told him as he touched it. His hand moved to the other. "And that's the wound that caused Inuyasha to drop me back down the well without the Shikon no Tama."

Kurama kissed down her torso, between her breasts down to her navel. He was kneeling by the time he got there. He kissed each scar and noticed how she twitched as he kissed her sides. When Kagome looked down, all she saw was the mischievous grin he wore before he began to attack her with his fingers.

Kagome started to giggle uncontrollably and fell to the floor, led down gently by Kurama as he continued his assault. She flailed a bit, pushing him away and gasping for air. When he finally relented, she started to attack him back. After a few minutes, both lay on the floor panting and smiling.

"I believe it is time for you to dress."

Kagome smiled and stood up. Kurama had his arms behind his head, watching her as she slipped off her pants. "So that was your evil scheme; get me in here then attack me like the evil fox you are."

Kurama laughed and stared at her appreciatively as she slipped on the kimono. "Perhaps. You may never know."

He helped her with the obi, then combed her hair and put it up in a loose bun.

Kagome kissed him on the chest and gave him his shirt. "Devious fox. We should go before we're late."

They quickly made their way to where Sesshomaru and Hiei waited.

Sesshomaru already had incense burning and had set up a small memorial tablet by it. "Sit," He ordered the miko.

She smiled to Kurama and obeyed Sesshomaru. Kurama joined Hiei at the edge of the clearing.

_She will be fine, fox._

**I know that.**

They watched as Sesshomaru stood over her. "Kagome, do you wish to be part of this clan?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Will you work to protect it?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"If you ever betray it, do you understand you will be executed?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

He knelt with her. "I wish to bring you into my clan, the inu clan of the Western moon." He made a cut in each of his palm. Kagome noticed he used a bit of acid to keep the wound from healing too quickly. She held out her hands to him and he made similar slits in her palms, without using acid. They held their palms together over the memorial tablet.

"Try to mix your energy with mine at the edges. You don't want to destroy it, just combine it carefully. Lower your defenses. You may be unable to use your powers while you recover. Try to restrain them."

Kagome nodded. She tried to put a cap on her miko powers. Instead of sending that out, she tried to feel around her life energy. To do so, she dove down through her miko energy as she had to find its limits. As expected, she fell through into the place where she was only human. She made herself aware of her and Sesshomaru's auras and began to meld them. She could feel Sesshomaru trying the same thing.

_So you want to be part of this clan?_ Kagome opened her eyes in shock at the woman's sultry voice. It took her a moment to realize the voice was in her head. She closed her eyes again. _Hn. We will have to see if you are truly worthy._

Kagome felt several souls and a lot of energy begin to tear through her. She was shaking in pain.

Kurama watched as Kagome fell to her side. Sesshomaru stood as Kurama rushed to her side.

"What happened to her?"

Hiei was at Sesshomaru's side. "She is being evaluated. Take her back to her room," the demon lord said. "She will probably be unconscious for a while."

Kurama lifted the young woman as Sesshomaru and Hiei stayed in the clearing to clean up. As he walked, he could feel her twitching and could feel energy swirling beneath her skin. When he got back to the temple, he placed her gently on her futon and covered her. Then he sat beside her and she slept fitfully.

_Kagome could feel them swirling through her, several yokai spirits and their yoki. When she saw them, they were just silvery shapes. They poked and prodded at her energies, trying to find the weakness in them. They ran all over her shields, feeling how smooth and thick they were. They sniffed around for darkness – not the kind brought on by yoki but the kind brought on by evil. They were relentless in their search._

Kurama laid his futon out next to Kagome's. He needed sleep but he also felt the need to be there if Kagome woke or cried out. Yoko seemed to be restless, pacing inside the confines of Kurama's head.

_Something wrong, Yoko?_

… **No. I will be fine. Go to sleep, Red.**

He awoke several times over the night to Kagome's twitching. It worried him until Yoko told him to go back to sleep.

He trained in the courtyard outside her room when the sun rose. When Genkai and Yusuke came out of their rooms they paused for a minute before coming to question Kurama about Kagome.

"What's Kagome doing in her room? And what's up with all that yoki?" the detective asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama took Kagome into his clan. His ancestors seem to be testing her."

Yusuke's brows furrowed. "Why the hell did he do that?"

Genkai smacked the back of his head. "Idiot." She looked at the fox. "Something to do with the Jagan?" Kurama nodded his assent.

Yusuke looked back and forth between them, even more confused. "I think you're getting your people mixed up. Hiei is the one with the Jagan."

"Moron," the old woman said.

"How am I a moron? I don't get it!"

Kurama sighed and decided to spare himself long hours of the young man bothering him. "Hiei and Sesshomaru-sama have mated."

Yusuke looked horrified. "Hiei's gay?"

"Hn. That's none of your business detective."

Yusuke jumped. Sesshomaru and Hiei jumped down from the roof. "Seriously? I knew I never saw you with a woman but I just assumed you were getting some on the side."

Sesshomaru had a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. It seemed to be both possessive and affectionate. "Go train detective."

Yusuke left with the old woman, shaking his head.

The taiyokai and Hiei nodded to Kurama and left again. Kurama checked on Kagome before going to his room to bring his plants closer to her's. They seemed to be doing well. He placed his fingers in his hair and felt the seeds there before frowning. He needed more of his very worst plants, but they were very sensitive. If someone came too close, they might be eaten. Or even worse.

He glanced back at Kagome. She was still being tested. Deciding she would be okay for a while, Kurama took to the forest, looking for a secluding area. He found one and planted warning plants and death plants, the ones that could be implanted in an enemy's body, around the edge. They sent out pulses of yoki to keep his teammates away. In different areas of the clearing, he planted the seed of the Death Tree, a seed of his Bloodsucking Plant and a seed of a Sinning Tree. He wrapped each seed in a pocket of his yoki to feed them. They were Makai plants and needed yoki to grow. The seeds from these trees would be as strong as normal seeds, but the plants would not be as powerful as they would be in Makai.

Once done, he went back to Kagome.

_They were done examining her energy. It had seemed to pass their test. The sultry female returned. Her spirit form looked soft and sleek and was as tall as Kagome. She circled the miko once before stopping in front of her._

"_So you want to be part of my Sesshomaru's clan. Hn. You've passes the first test but I have to say I never thought there would be a miko trying to join the Western Moon clan. Shame he seems to prefer that little hiyokai… Maybe I should have a talk with him. My line needs to continue."_

"_Ma'am, are you Sesshomaru's mother?"_

_The inu yokai sat and looked pleased with herself. "Of course I am. His father may have been brilliant and handsome, but his fur was never so soft as mine. But that is beside the point. It is time for the next test. It's time to let us into your mind."_

_Kagome lowered her shield and the dogs flooded in._

Yusuke was looking around suspiciously. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is still being tested. Sesshomaru-sama said that it should be over by the end of the week."

"So she's not eating until then? What the hell! I thought you were interested in her. Make her eat!" the detective seemed pissed. He had not expected Kurama to let the woman he was interested in starve herself.

"She is in a trance, Yusuke. She cannot eat."

"Oh."

Once again, Kurama spent the night at Kagome's side. He stroked her face gently. There was still an excess of energy running through her body and her body was still twitching. He held her hand as he slept that evening.

_They had run through her memories time and time again, determining whether or not it told them she could be trusted in their clan. Sesshomaru's mother went through the memories and feelings Kagome had for her son and Inuyasha time and time again._

"_So that is the boy my mate had after my death," the woman said. She seemed to feel some sort of affection for the hanyo, to Kagome's shock. "He must have been such a good boy."_

"_He was."_

"_I can tell you loved him."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_It did not matter to you that he was a hanyo? That he had demon blood?" the woman was genuinely curious._

"_No. He was best as a hanyo. He was a fighter, but he cared very much for his friends. When he was human, he couldn't fight. When he was a demon, he couldn't love. He was meant to be a hanyo."_

"_I see. I wish I could have met him. I knew his mother, you know. We were friends when we were girls. He father wanted a treaty with mine, so we spent time together. She was a very sweet person. A good choice for my InuTaisho after I died."_

_The other spirits came to the woman and they went aside to whisper to one another. After, they returned to her. "It is time for you to answer our questions."_

The next morning found Kurama out with his plants. They were half grown, but they needed more yoki to fill out and reproduce.

He sighed and called out to Yoko.

**Time for me to come out and play?**

A mist of their yoki rose around them. Their bones popped and lengthened. His face became sharper and his eyes lightened. Even his clothes changed. At the end, Yoko stood there, long silver hair swishing in the breeze, ears and nose twitching. Even his tail was in motion. It had been a long time since he had been free.

The plants reached out to him, even more that they did to Kurama. He touched each of the plants Kurama had planted the day before. They absorbed some of his yoki and started to grow before his eyes. He examined them and knew they would be ready the next day.

Yoko leaped into the trees and stood at the top of one, enjoying the scents that came to him on the breeze. After a minute of that he dropped back to the ground and dashed back to the temple.

_Yoko, what are you doing?_

**Visiting our miko, Red. It's my turn to woo her.**

He slipped into the room quietly and dropped down beside Kagome. He stroked her cheek and ran a finger over her nose, lips and jaw. Then he held her arms gently, leaned down and kissed her softly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered softly, remaining open for a few short milliseconds. But when they met Yoko's, he froze, stunned. And then she was gone again, twitching again. He sat back and stroked her cheek again.

_You love her too, don't you?_

**Yes, I do.**

_The image of a pale man, looking at her lovingly flashed through Kagome's mind briefly. She wondered where it came from as the spirits continued their questioning._

"_Will you save my son?"_

_Kagome froze. "What do you mean? In the past? Of course I will. And I will do everything I can to make sure he does not die when we battle Naraku again. But he will fight with everything he has. If we lose, we will all die. Sesshomaru would never allow himself to be absorbed."_

_The spirits whispered to each other again. They finally seemed to come to some sort of agreement._

"_You will be part of our clan," a large male rumbled. "Inu no Hime will be your guardian, but we will all contribute to your acceptance."_

"_Prepare Kagome-san. We will be doing some weaving. It will hurt."_

_They grew brighter and their yoki became painful in her body. The spirits shot away._

Yoko refused to leave her side for dinner or anything as Kagome's muscles clenched to the point that seems painful. A whine had begun emanating from her throat as well.

_Yoko, we need to change back._

He clenched his fist, much as Kagome was doing. **I know.**

The mist returned and the red-head reappeared.

**They have to be done testing her soon, right?**

Kurama knew even less about inu yokai rituals than Yoko. He felt helpless. _I don't know._

He couldn't sleep that night. Kagome was in pain. Every once in a while, her whimpering would stop and her body would seem to emanate yoki like she herself was a demon. Yet the yoki was mixed with her miko ki. After a while, the two energies would start trying to destroy one another and she would be in pain again. That would go on for half an hour or so and then the energies would separate again and the process would start over again, with Kagome whimpering.

Kurama glanced outside. He needed to go collect the seeds, but he didn't want to leave Kagome alone while she was in pain.

_-Hiei?-_ Kurama called out in his mind.

**-What?-**

_-Could you watch over Kagome for me for a little while? I need to get the seeds from my plants. I will be back quickly.-_

**-Hn.-** Hiei entered the room and leaned against the wall.

**-Don't touch her though,-** Yoko warned, snarling. The koorime just gave him a bored look.

Kurama left the room and hurried to his plants. Ass Yoko had said, they already had seeds ready for him. He had bred them so that their seeds were small and easy to carry and hide. The Bloodsucking Plant's seeds came in pods. He stripped them out and hid them in his hair. The Sinning Tree's were in a fruit. He picked the fruits and set them aside to take back to the temple. After he took the seeds out, the fruit would need to be burned. The Death Tree had seeds hidden in some of its small leaves. Kurama took the time to strip them out. He then sent out his yoki to revert the plants back to seeds and collected them. He did the same for the warning plants and the death plants, after he collected the seeds from its flowers.

His hair felt a little heavier but he felt reassured by the familiar presence of the seeds. When he got back to the temple, Hiei left and Kurama sat by Kagome's side again. It was then he noticed something different. The yoki and Kagome's miko ki were no longer fighting. She was sleeping peacefully, no longer in pain.

"_You are not a demon," Sesshomaru's mother cautioned her. "The main purpose of our yoki being in you is to warn off other demons from attacking you. However, if you have need of it, you will be able to use it as a weapon."_

_Kagome nodded. "Thank you."_

"_I will be here you help you. I am your guardian now. If need be, I can send and attack through your body but that may have a negative impact on your body."_

_Kagome hugged the inu yokai. Sesshomaru's mother let her, then back away. "Time for you to go now. You have much to do before you can battle that hanyo again."_

That world disappeared and Kagome opened her eyes. Green-gold eyes looked at her, concerned.

"Kurama?"

He gripped her hand. "Are you alright Kagome?"

She sat up. "Yeah…" It was dark out. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. You seemed to be in pain."

Kagome stretched, her muscles sore. "I was. They had to weave their yoki with my miko ki. They two didn't want to work together. Has everyone already eaten dinner?"

"No. They just sat down to it, if you're hungry."

She nodded and shoo-ed him out of her room as she changed out of the kimono she had worn to the ceremony. Afterwards, she used the bathroom and brushed her hair on the way out. Kurama was waiting by her room door.

Genkai seemed to be examining her. "Interesting what that ceremony did."

"Yes."

"What do you mean, old lady?" Yusuke asked.

"Her miko ki and the yoki from my clan are working together."

"Daaaaamn," Yusuke said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm going back to my shrine tomorrow. There's something I need to do there before we can go back. The rest of you can stay here and train, but meet me there in six days."

"I will be going with you," Kurama told her firmly.

She looked at him.

"You need someone to help protect you or Naraku might try to grab you before we're ready for him."

"Alright. Then we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

**A.N.** Well this was a long chapter for a long absence. I've beaten my writer's block. Sorry it took so long. This story will be finished soon, so I hope you are enjoying it.

Please review! I plan to revise this story once it's finished and I'd love to see any comments or suggestions you might have!

Love,

whywhatshutup


	13. Homecoming

Back in Tokyo, Kagome paused at the bottom of the shrine steps and stared up toward the top. Until then, she hadn't realized how long she'd been gone. It had been more than a month since she'd been home, though she'd told her mother she wouldn't be gone that long.

"I haven't even thought about them since we left. They must have been worried."

"Indeed. I should contact my mother as well. I will need to make up some excuse as to why I have not been home in a month." After a quiet moment, Kurama touched her shoulder gently. "We should go up."

It was a long trek up the stairs to the shrine. At the top, Kagome paused again and looked around. It was odd, not seeing her grandfather trying to sell baubles to tourists or sweeping the grounds. A few people milled about. Kagome was shocked as she heard her name. She looked around, trying to find the source.

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome forced a smile. "Hello, Hojo-kun."

The boy went in for a hug. Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist and the other boy pulled himself back. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Your mother told me you were studying abroad. Are you back already?"

"Err, yes."

They didn't quite know what to say to one another.

"So… is this one of your classmates?" Hojo's tone almost sounded hopeful.

"Her boyfriend," Kurama inserted. "Minamino Shuiichi."

"Hojo Ken. I was in middle school with Kagome-san."

"I'm sorry Hojo-kun. I need to go find my mother. I'm sure I'll see you another time?"

"Of course. Goodbye Kagome-san, Minamino-san."

Kurama let go of her waist but took her hand in his as they left Hojo. They found her mother in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Mama?"

Her mother had turned around when she heard the door open. "Kagome."

Kagome released Kurama's hand to hug her mother. Their embrace was tight.

Mama Higurashi always worried about her only daughter. The girl was fearless and would throw herself in danger's way to protect her friends. But she knew that the girl's friends – particularly Inuyasha – would protect her. And Kagome had always made sure to come home frequently to reassure her mother.

This time, Kagome had been with strangers, boys no older than herself that did not have the bonds of love and friendship to hold to. When it had been a week, Mama Higurashi worried. But she always worried after a week.

After two, she began to wring her hands at night. But Kagome had been gone for two weeks before.

After a month, Mama Higurashi started to sit in her daughter's room when no one was home and stare at the picture of the two of them when Kagome was a little girl. She started to wonder if her daughter would ever return. It wasn't like the times Kagome had gone to the Sengoku Jidai. Mama knew who she was with those times, knew the names of Kagome's friends and enemies. She knew that her daughter may very well have to travel across the country. But she had faith that Inuyasha would always bring her daughter back.

"I missed you, Kagome," her mother said. "I didn't know…"

"I know, Mama. I'm sorry."

It was another moment before her mother realized they had company. Kurama had stood by silently, not wanting to interrupt the reunion of the two women.

"Were you one of the young men that went with my daughter?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes ma'am, I was."

Kagome's mother hugged him as well. "Thank you for bringing her back safely."

When they parted, Kagome set about introductions. "Mama, this is Minamino Shuiichi."

"Please, call me Kurama," the young man replied.

Mama Higurashi noted the way the two stood together and smiled. "Very pleased to meet you."

"Mama, I know I just got back but Kurama and I will be leaving again in five days. I… I have to go back to the Feudal Era."

"How? I thought Inuyasha sealed the well?"

Kurama and Kagome exchanged a glance. "I think I hid a shard somewhere on the shrine grounds in the past."

Mama Higurashi's brow furrowed. "You think?"

"In five days, when we go back, Kurama and I and some of our friends are going to fight Naraku. I think while I was there – will be there – I hid a shard of the Shikon no Tama. We're going to use that to go through the well."

Her mother pretended to understand. "Oh. Alright then. Do you need me to pick anything up before you go back?"

"I think we'll be okay." Kagome gave her mother another hug. "Kurama and I need to go now. I'll be back later tonight."

They took the bus to Kurama's home.

His mother had not reacted nearly as well to his disappearance. She assumed he'd run away for whatever reason.

"Shuiichi!"

Kagome felt very awkward standing there while his mother sobbed on him. Eventually he got her to calm down and explained that he'd needed to "get away for a while." This got her crying again, asking if she was a bad mother and if he hated his stepfather.

It stunk of desperation when he introduced Kagome as his girlfriend. Kagome almost couldn't blame him when Shiori turned her teary gaze to her. The poor woman had been worried out of her mind.

The two made up some excuse of is going into the mountains to "get away from it all" and stumbling across her while she was on vacation.

They then made the mistake of telling her they would be leaving again in less than a week and be gone for two weeks.

"Well, see, one of our friends—"

"—not doing well at all. And—"

"—so his mother asked us to come up—"

"—it should only be a couple weeks—"

"—and we already have the homework—"

"—it won't be that bad—"

"—you remember how it is, don't you, Mother? Being hospitalized—"

His mother finally relented, her tears wiped away by amusement at the two teens. "Your mother is okay with this?"

"Yes. She even asked if there was anything we needed to take with us."

"Alright then. I do get a few days with my son, don't I?"

"Of course, Mother. I'll be going to the Sunset Shrine during the day to help out around there, but I'll be home at night."

"Shouldn't you be going to class during the day? While you're still here?"

They were both shocked. Neither had remembered they had something as mundane as school.

"Yes, of course. I meant the afternoons."

Shiori finally let them go and they headed to his room. "I feel bad, lying to her. But she does not know about me and I would like to keep it that way."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "I know. Besides, it's not technically lying if we go to school one day. We can pick up some school work and give them an excuse. Tell them you caught whatever I had. My grandfather used to make up the most wild diseases when I missed school. It should all be in my file."

They laid on Kurama's bed and cuddled.

"I miss him," Kagome admitted. "Since he died, I haven't had a chance to really miss him, but I do now. He'd tell wild stories and he had ofuda he liked to use on any boys that came to the shrine looking for me. They didn't really work, but that never stopped him. Mama told me that when Papa first brought her home to meet them, Grandpa did the same thing to her. She said it was awful trying to get the ofuda out of her hair. She had to cut it! Papa liked her short hair so much though, so she kept it that way."

Cuddling with Kurama was nice. It was hard, trying not to fall in love with him. He was gentle when he needed to be but he also had a fierce side that she could see sometimes. She guessed that it was the demon soul. Or maybe he was just naturally protective. It was hard to tell.

"She seems wonderful."

"She is."

"Did she know where you were when you traveled to the past?"

"Yes. And she met Inuyasha several times. He ate dinner with us sometimes."

"You truly loved him." His tone was a little sorrowful.

"I still do, you know? It's hard saying goodbye to something like that." Kagome didn't catch his tone of voice.

Kurama buried his face in her hair. "That's alright. You'll never forget him."

Kagome hugged him and snuggled as close to him as possible. "No, I won't."

He stroked her hair as he felt a few tears seep through his shirt. "I'm sure he remembered you as well."

"I know… but when he pushed me down the well, I felt like he was trying to get rid of me. I know he was trying to protect me, but it still hurts."

"He loved you enough to let you go in order to protect you."

Kagome listened to Kurama's heart thudding calmly in his chest.

"After we defeat Naraku, I want to take you somewhere," the fox said slowly.

She raised her head a bit and he pulled his face away so they could look at one another. "Where?"

His smile was gentle. "It will be a surprise."

She smiled back. "I'd like that."

In the early evening, Kurama took Kagome home. They walked there, rather than taking the bus again, to enjoy a little bit more time together.

"The shard has to either be in the well or in the Goshinboku," Kagome stated, thinking out loud. "I've been wondering if it was in the well, since the well can transport me to the past, but I'm not sure. It seems like a barrier should prevent that."

"I agree. I think the well is something else entirely. It is probably in the tree."

"It's going to be hard to find, isn't it?"

"Would you do that?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes."

"It has to be somewhere obvious enough that you knew you'd be able to find it again."

There was a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the shrine. It was dark by the time they arrived at the top of the stairs. The teens stood side-by-side and gazed up at the Goshinboku.

"I can't see it, probably because of the barrier," Kagome said, frustrated.

"We'll find it," Kurama reassured her. "You wouldn't have put it somewhere you knew you wouldn't be able to find it again."

It was too dark to go looking for it, but Kagome cocked her head to one side. "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I'll need your help."

"Of course."

"Will you meet me back here tomorrow?"

Kurama leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'll walk you to school."

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I forgot about that. Again."

"However, I am sure my mother has not."

"Okay, after school we can come back and look for the shard."

Kurama nodded his assent. "I should be getting home. Mother will be worried."

"Okay. See you tomorrow morning?"

"I will be here."

They parted with another gentle kiss and Kagome went inside. Souta and her mother were already eating dinner. There was a place set for her as well.

"Oneesan!" Souta got up to hug her. "I thought you were never coming home!"

She hugged her little brother back. "I know, I'm sorry I worried you."

"I should have known though, you always come back."

"Of course, squirt."

"Kagome, dinner is getting cold. I didn't see you eat lunch either. You should eat," her mother said.

"Thanks, Mama." The food was still warm when Kagome took her first bites.

"So, that boy…" her mother started slyly.

Kagome blushed. "Kurama? What about him?"

"He seems like a nice boy."

Souta was looking back and forth between the two of them. "Kurama?"

"He is."

"And he knows about the well and Inuyasha? And about demons?"

"Yes, Mama. He knows about all of that."

"Are the two of you dating?"

Kagome tried to avoid answering by stuffing her mouth full of rice. Her mother just waited until she was done chewing before repeating her question. "I don't know, Mama. There's so much going on right now, we just decided to wait until it was all resolved before we made it official or anything."

"What _is_ going on?" her mother asked.

Kagome looked between her two family members and wondered if Kurama had the right idea, not telling is mother what he was. Anything that Kagome told them would only worry them. Instead of answering, she just shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Mama. It will be fine and then Kurama and I can start dating. Just please," Kagome pleaded, "Don't start talking about red-headed grandbabies."

That managed to change the subject long enough for Souta to flee the scene, going to his bedroom to play video games.

"Kagome, help me do the dishes?"

"Sure."

Kagome washed while her mother dried.

"Kagome," Mama Higurashi said quietly, "What is happening? Why were you gone so long? Why do you have to leave again?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"I always worry. I know you never tell me everything, which means it is more dangerous than you let on. I've seen the uniforms you brought back in the past. I saw how shredded they were. I know that someday you may leave and I'll never know what happened to you. I always worry."

"I'm sorry Mama."

The older woman shook her head. "Don't be. I have a feeling… what you're doing is important. _You_ are important, Kagome. But please, tell me what is happening that is so bad you want to hide everything."

Kagome scrubbed at a pan. "Naraku killed them all, Mama. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, everyone. I had a vision about it. In five days, I have to go back and keep him from getting the Shikon no Tama, but I can't stop him from killing everyone." She rinsed the suds from the pan and handed to her mother to dry. Mama Higurashi seemed to know that she wasn't done speaking yet.

"Mama, when I left a month ago, it's because the Shikon no Tama was at the museum. I was going to steal it and go back. But someone stole it before us. So we had to try to get it back. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara went with me. But it was Naraku, present Naraku, that stole it. He killed Kuwabara. But we can bring him back if we can beat Naraku in this time.

"If he gets the entire jewel, it will be bad. Naraku is evil. He just wants to destroy everything."

Mama Higurashi put down the towel she was using to dry dishes and hugged her daughter. "I knew, when I saw that light when you were born, that you were going to be someone very important, Kagome. Sweetheart, you are strong enough to beat this. It has nothing to do with you being a miko. _You_ are strong enough, your spirit is strong enough. I never had a purpose like you do. But you are meant to be a protector, Kagome, and you are meant to make strong allies. It will be okay."

They hugged for a long time before they went back to doing dishes.

"Thank you, Mama."

It was strange, being back at school after so long. Kurama and Kagome tried to ignore the stares and whispers, but apparently there had been some sort of rumor that they had run off and eloped and that Kagome was pregnant with Kurama's child. She started to get a little unnerved by people staring at her abdomen all day. Even a few of the teachers were doing it, until Kagome told them that she and Kurama had both had tuberculosis and would have to leave again to continue treatment. People made an effort to avoid them then.

Kurama and Kagome shared secret looks of amusement whenever they saw someone veer into a bathroom as they passed, to avoid their "illness." Thankfully, no one questioned it too harshly, helped by Mrs. Higurashi's noted about how difficult the illness had been on their family.

They left school together, with huge piles of schoolwork in their bags.

"You'll help me with the politics homework, right?" Kagome asked. "Because I don't understand it at all."

"Of course. After we get back, we can do homework."

"Save the world and get back before dark to study," Kagome said, amused.

"Although, if we defeat Naraku, I think we'll deserve a few days off."

They exchanged strained smiles. It was hard to make light of fighting the being that had killed her friends and Kuwabara.

"My mom thinks it will all be okay. She thinks we can do it."

Kurama squeezed her hand. "We can. We will."

Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah. And then you can take me on that surprise trip."

"Of course. Anyways, I assume we are looking for the shard this afternoon?"

"I think it's in the tree and there're only a couple of places it could be. It will either be in Inuyasha's branch or it is where he was pinned to the tree. The problem, I can't climb to his branch on my own," she said sheepishly.

"Easy enough, but there may be humans around."

Kagome pulled the charms they had used at the museum from her pocket. "Remember these? They worked before."

"Perfect."

They dropped their bags off inside the house before slipping the charms around their necks. Kagome led the way to the sacred tree.

"That branch," Kagome said, pointing up. Kurama followed her finger up then let his gaze drift back down, calculating a way up the tree.

He swept Kagome up into his arms and leapt. His yoki helped them leap from branch to branch, finally stopping on the branch Inuyasha used to rest in. He eased Kagome onto her feet, mindful that if she fell he may not be able to catch her in time. Kagome helped his worry somewhat by sitting and examining the branch while holding on with both hands. After several minutes, during which Kurama had to move out of her way more than once, Kagome shook her head.

"I can't sense a barrier and I don't see anything either. I thought I'd be able to sense it…"

"You hid it well. Keep in mind that the bark may have grown over the shard."

"I guess so…"

Kurama sat on the branch as well. "Let me try something." He placed his hands on the bark, letting himself sense the tree without using his yoki to invade it. His eyes were closed and he frowned. "There is something here, in the tree, but I don't think it's in the branch." His eyes opened and they were more gold than green. Kagome stared into them, fascinated. "Where is the other spot you thought the shard might be?"

Kagome pointed downwards and slipped closer to Kurama so he could take them down. She let him know when to stop.

The bark still looked different where Inuyasha had hung for fifty years. Kurama placed his hands against the tree again. "Here," he finally stated. "It's here." His finger, the nail slightly pointier than usual, traced against the tree and stopped where the scar of Kikyo's arrow was.

Kagome squinted at the tree. "I can kind of see it but the barrier really is part of the tree… I guess that's part of the reason it has survived so long."

"It shouldn't hurt the barrier if you remove the shard."

"No, it should be fine. I'm just worried that demons will be able to sense the shard as soon as I remove it."

"Should we leave it until it's time to leave?"

"No. I think I need it to figure out the well. I don't know why it has only ever let me and Inuyasha pass through it. If we're all going to go back, I need to figure it out."

Kurama dug one pointy nail into the tree until he felt something hard under it. He nudged the shard out and stared at it. "This is what caused so much trouble?"

Kagome took it from him. "You can't fully sense it," she said sadly. "You don't feel the temptation it gives off when it's not pure."

They left the tree. "Shall we go to the well now?"

Kagome nodded and led the way again.

They stood just inside the door, not sure what to do. Kurama closed the door and went down the stairs to peer into the well. He examined it closely as Kagome watched. He couldn't find anything unusual about it.

"What did you and Inuyasha have in common that was different from you and anyone else?" Kurama asked, finally pausing.

"I don't know. We were more different that similar."

"Then maybe it's something about the well itself…"

He went over the structure again, with Kagome's help. They still found nothing. With the shard in hand, Kagome could feel the familiar energy of the time portal pulsing in the well house. She wanted to go down the well so badly, but she knew she couldn't.

The leaned against the well for a while, bouncing ideas off of each other, but couldn't really come up with anything.

"Shippo tried to get down the well sometimes, but he never could. He was almost like my son – if I knew a way to have brought him back, I would have."

"You loved him?"

"Of course. I loved all of them. Miroku and Sango were like my brother and sister; Shippo was like my child."

"So it can't be any type of bond that is holding others back from going through."

"I don't think so." Kagome tapped her fingers on the ground. "The well's energy is different from anything I've felt before. I don't think it really cares about bonds or yoki or any of that. I just can't figure out what it _does_ care about."

They'd been in there for a while. Kurama sighed. "We should go. Your mother is probably wondering where we've gone off to." He helped her to her feet.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. After she met you, I made the mistake of asking her to not start talking about red-headed children. She was delighted with that thought, by the way."

The sun was setting when they stepped outside. "Does she expect them anytime soon? If so, you and I should get to work." There were the golden eyes along with a perverted grin. Kagome was beginning to recognize it as his demon spirit poking through.

"Uh, no, not anytime soon."

Kurama stayed for dinner at Mama Higurashi's insistence and then went with Kagome to her room. Mama Higurashi seemed to understand that the two of them had things to discuss.

"We should continue with our training while we are here. You need to learn to manipulate your energy more," Kurama told her, looking around her room. Kagome was amused to note that his curious fox nature was showing itself.

"I know. Where should we train though?"

"It would probably be safe here, if we do it after dark."

"Alright. Do you want to go home first? You'll probably have to sneak back out."

"That's alright. No need to worry my mother."

For the next two days, they would skip school to contemplate the well. In the afternoon, Kurama would go home to his mother, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. At night, he would return to the Sunset Shrine and he and Kagome would train. After she had gone to bed, he would practice his transformation into Yoko.

There was only one day left before Yusuke and the others were supposed to meet them at the shrine. Kurama and Kagome were exhausted.

"There has to be something that was different about me and Inuyasha," Kagome said, frustrated. "I know we can figure it out – we have before!"

"Inuyasha was a hanyo. You are a human. Inuyasha was born in the Sengoku Jidai. You were born in this era. Inuyasha was a warrior. You were not."

Kagome was fiddling with the jewel shard again, as she had been since they found it. She'd been careful not to let Kurama touch it, just in case it began to tempt him as it had so many others. However, in her frustration, she accidently flicked it away. Without even thinking, Kurama snatched it out of the air before it could be lost.

He started as he felt a wave of energy like he'd never felt before. The shard was gripped in a fist out of surprise. Kurama looked at the well like he'd never seen it before.

"The energy from the well, it's blue?" he asked.

"Yes. Can you see it?" Kagome asked, excited.

"Yes." Kurama studied the jewel shard, then the well. He handed it back to Kagome. He could still see that the energy was blue. "That's odd."

"What?"

"I can still see it. It's as if now that I've seen it once, I can't stop seeing it."

"But Sango and Miroku and Shippo had all touched the jewel before and they were never able to see it or go through."

Kurama did not answer her, just looked at the well with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kagome watched him.

"Inuyasha had a human mother?" Kurama asked slowly.

"Yes…"

"And his father was human?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…"

**It's the only similarity.** Yoko insisted.

_It seems that way, yes._

**Then we should be able to go through, as should Hiei and perhaps Yusuke, once they touch the jewel shard.**

_But we will not know for sure unless it is tested and we cannot test it._

**Then we won't test it. IT will either work, or it will fail.**

"Kurama?"

Kurama pulled himself from his thoughts. "I have an idea."

"Okay?"

"Inuyasha had dual traits; he was both human and demon. He could belong on either side of the barrier. You were born in this era, but the Shikon no Tama had last been in the Sengoku Jidai. Because it was part of you, you could belong on either side of the well. I believe that the well will work for me. I have a demon's spirit in a human body and I have touched the jewel.

"The key, I think, is to have dual natures. With Hiei, it will be fire and ice. Yusuke is the only one I am concerned about. He is sort of like a hanyo but I am worried it will not be close enough to convince the well."

"If that's true though, maybe I can convince it."

Kurama nodded, contemplating the well again. "I think this time portal is connected to the barrier. It may let Yusuke through simply because he has lived on either side of the barrier for a time."

Kagome smiled. "I bet you're right. It should work."

The rush of excitement came with the realization that in two days, they would be fighting Naraku. Kagome moved closer to Kurama and let him wrap and arm around her.

"I know we'll win but it doesn't mean that I'm not frightened," Kagome admitted.

"I am too. Even though we can win in the past, the Naraku of the present is still an unknown to us. We are up against more than one enemy now."

"Kurama, everyone is going to meet here tomorrow and the day after, we're going to the past."

"Yes."

"Will you spend the night?"

That was a dangerous request in his opinion. He must have let it show because Kagome rushed to say, "I didn't mean having sex or anything. I just meant maybe watching a movie. Spending time together. You know."

Kurama kissed her. "I would love to."

Mama Higurashi was hesitant at first about letting the boy spend the night. After all, the two were just seventeen. But she also knew that they'd be off to save the world shortly. She couldn't deny them a night of innocent fun. So she ordered pizza, gave them control of the TV and left bags of popcorn on the counter for them.

Neither paid attention to what they watched. They snuggled and kissed under a blanket after Souta and Mama went to bed. Their kisses started off sweet but they were young and – well, neither could quite say that yet. Each knew there was something between them that was important, that felt real. It was hard to rein in passion like that.

Kurama fought hard to keep himself in control. He let his hands roam – he couldn't stop them – but he did not let himself put them under Kagome's clothing.

She, he noticed, had no such compunctions. Her hands ran along his chest, leaving light scratches as they kissed. He smiled against her lips as she even – just once – had them on his butt.

They parted and Kurama found himself looking down at a very ruffled Kagome. Her hair was a mess, her lips overly pink. He liked it.

"Kagome," he muttered, "You are beautiful."

She smiled. "And you are handsome." She kissed his nose and the mood lightened slightly.

They switched around so that Kagome was half on top of him, rather than he on top of her.

"We should sleep," Kurama commented.

"I know. It's a little crammed up here."

"The floor then?"

They moved all of the blankets and pillows to the floor and fell asleep next to one another.

It was the first time in a while that she dreamed of the white-haired demon.

He held her hand gently, though each of his fingers was sharply clawed. His touch felt familiar as he wrapped his arms around her. He had to lean down to nuzzle her neck.

"I will protect you," he promised. He kissed her forehead.

She lifted her hands and gently petted is ears. "I know you," she murmured.

He didn't respond, just let her do as she wanted.

She could tell she was going to wake soon. Apparently he could too. He placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Kagome and Kurama both awoke to Souta barreling down the stairs on his mad rush to get to school. "Bye sis!" he called, rushing out the door.

Kagome dropped her head back into the pillow and groaned. Kurama hadn't even fully lifted his head.

Mama Higurashi let them doze for another hour and a half before she roused them. "Breakfast, if you want it. You friends are supposed to be here today, aren't they?"

It took several more minutes before either was ready to leave their nest of blankets and pillows but it was worth it when they did. Mama Higurashi had made pancakes and bacon.

Yusuke, Hiei and Sesshomaru arrived midafternoon. Sesshomaru planned to stay at the shrine and await the return of the others while guarding Kagome's mother and brother. Yusuke left the shrine and promised to be back in the morning. He needed to update Keiko and assure his mother that he was still alive. He also wanted to talk to Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. She would be angry, but she would want to know why she hadn't seen her brother.

Hiei and Sesshomaru spent the night outside, so Kurama and Kagome shared the floor again.

"We'll be back here soon, watching movies and eating popcorn and losing at Monopoly to your mother," Kurama reassured her.

"Next time, one of us will win. Or we'll play a different game. Maybe Scrabble. You'd excel at Scrabble."

"I do," he said, smiling. "It is one of my better games."

"I like Clue and card games."

"I've never played Clue before."

"That's another that you'd be good at. It's all about logic."

They didn't stop talking until they were asleep.

Neither dreamed that night.

At eight in the morning, everyone was gathered outside the well house. Kagome had said her goodbyes to her mother while still inside. For once, the only thing Kagome was taking was her quiver full of arrows and her bow.

"When you are through the well, head south. You should be able to sense the battle. You will need to travel faster than a human's speed. I suggest taking horses from the village. It should only take around three hours to get to the battle ground."

Kagome nodded. "The villagers should still remember me. They'll let me take a few horses."

"I will expect you in a week." He and Hiei disappeared for a moment alone, but returned shortly. "Go now."

They filed into the well house.

"Is this it? I was expecting something… I dunno, fancier?" Yusuke said, kicking the side of the well.

"It'll have to do, Your Highness," Kagome responded dryly. She held out the shard. "Both of you, touch the jewel shard."

She knew their theory worked from the expression on their faces. Neither had been able to sense the blue glow before.

"You two go first. Kurama and I will follow to make sure it works."

Yusuke saluted her and hopped into the well, followed closely by Hiei. There was a blue flash. Kurama and Kagome peered into the well. Their friends were gone.

"Our turn," the fox told her. They jumped in, holding hands.

It's been more than a year since I updated this. It doesn't seem like that long to me. Of course, when I noticed it had been two years since updating "Once Upon a Prank," I was shocked. I'm still at a bit of a block on that one though.

I thought I was at a block with this too, until I wrote 17 pages in less than 24 hours… Jeez. So if it sucks, I apologize. Since deciding that, no, I really don't _want_ to be a social sciences major, I feel that my writing skills have gone on a downward spiral…

Marine Bio all the way! (Even if we can't spell to save our lives)


	14. When Life Gives You

WARNING: there is citrus in this chapter. I've raised the rating for that reason

Also, I plan on going back after the story is finished to rewrite the first four or so chapters. I wrote them when I was like… 12-14. There're tons of typos and inconsistencies in those chapters. If you've stuck through to this chapter, you must be fantastic.

Anyways, continue on

~~~…~~~

The clean air reminded Yoko of his past. The Sengoku Jidai had been a vicious time but the air, the trees were pure. The shudder that went through Kurama was from that memory.

He helped Kagome out of the well, his nose up to appreciate the smells in the air. No exhaust, no fast food. Only nature and woodsmoke.

Hiei and Yusuke were waiting at the top for them. Kagome took the lead, with the others following her. They jogged to Kaede's village.

It was just as she remembered it. The villagers were out in the fields. Kagome headed first for Kaede's hut. There was no smoke coming from the fire pit and the elderly woman wasn't puttering around outside her hut as she normally was.

"Hold on a minute," Kagome told the boys. She went on inside alone. There was no one in there.

A village man stopped and looked at the boys suspiciously. "Are ye friends of Kaede-sama?"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at one another. "We're looking for her, yeah," Yusuke said.

"She passed away a few weeks ago."

"What?" Kagome asked as she emerged from the hut.

"Kagome-sama! You've returned."

"I'm only here for a little while, Yuji-san. Kaede is gone?"

"Yes, just a few weeks ago. Kagome-sama, I should tell everyone that you're here."

"Wait. We don't have the time. We need to borrow some horses."

"We have a few to spare. How many do you need?"

"Four if you have them."

"Three," Hiei corrected.

"I will see about finding three."

Kurama took Kagome aside. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll be fine. She's not the first of my friends that will die today."

She was having a hard time keeping it together, but she didn't have the option of breaking down. Her friends needed her. Kurama gave her space as she pulled herself together.

Yuji returned with three horses. "We hope that you will soon return, Kagome-sama."

She smiled at him. "We will, Yuji-san."

They mounted the beasts and were off, with Hiei leading the way on foot. They each took the time to prepare mentally for battle, Kagome most of all. She knew that she would be seeing the bodies of her friends very soon and that she had an immense task before her.

After nearly three hours, the horses refused to advance. Even with their human noses, Kagome and Yusuke could smell the blood from battle. The air was permeated for miles around. They tied the horses to trees and made the rest of the way on foot, jogging to increase their speed.

"Almost there," Kurama muttered to Kagome.

They burst through the forest into a clearing where Sesshomaru fought Naraku. The taiyokai was trying to parry Naraku's tentacles, but it was obvious that he was weary. A quick slash and the silver-haired demon was brought to earth.

Kagome flared her energy, calling out at the same time. "Naraku!"

It worked to catch the evil hanyo's attention. Naraku turned, grasping Sesshomaru in a tentacle and Kagome saw his smirk.

"Ah yes, you. I was wondering when you'd be back. And how nice, you've brought friends. Come to be absorbed perhaps? Sorry, I don't take humans." Kagome saw the corner of his eyes flicker toward Kurama and Hiei. "You two, however, I could make use of you."

"Save Sesshomaru first!"

Hiei leapt into action, disappearing and reappearing as he cut through Naraku's tentacle. The hanyo yelled in outrage. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, but Hiei was immediately under his shoulder, helping him stand. In the space of two seconds they were behind Kagome. Hiei gently placed Sesshomaru on the ground. Sesshomaru was staring at Hiei, though he looked like he might soon pass out.

"We have to incapacitate him! Hiei, guard Sesshomaru." The koorime nodded. "Yusuke, Kurama, I need to get close to him!"

A tentacle shot through the space between the boys and gripped her. "Is this close enough my dear?"

It hurt, nearly as badly as when the Naraku in the future had done the same thing.

Naraku brought Kagome close to his still human-looking body, his face an inch from hers. "You smell of that boy, the red-headed one. He is a fox like your kit? Interesting." Naraku looked up. "Yes, your kit. What do you say to a deal? You find the Shikon-no-Tama for me and I will let your kit live."

It was tempting, oh so tempting. She loved the kit and had not seen him in too long. But it wasn't the right thing to do.

And she knew they would win.

"You will never hurt Shippo," Kagome told Naraku. Her eyes glowed magenta and she set her hands on Naraku's face. He squealed like a dying rabbit and tried to fling her away. "Kurama, Yusuke, hold him down, I need more time!"

A plant wrapped around Naraku and pulled him to the ground. Kagome stepped away and a wave of miko-ki left her body. Her entire body glowed magenta. "Miko, houshi, all with pure powers, I need your help! I am the well, pour your power into me and I will rid the world of its great danger!"

Hiei knew what to do when she spoke those words. With access to his Jagan, they had power, were demanding and blue, purple, pink and green energy flowed back with her magenta energy.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Shippo! Grab onto me, now! Hurry!"

They obeyed. Another wave of power left Kagome's body, this one forcing the world to shatter. Naraku was the closest demon to her and took the brunt on the force, becoming even more injured. He was flung into a darkness that appeared around the world. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen, maybe hours passed. Kagome fell to her knees and the worlds were sealed.

"I know you're watching. You've got three weeks. That spring of power isn't endless. Find the end and that's where you'll find the knowledge," the exhausted Kagome muttered. Then she passed out.

Kagome woke to two sets of green eyes staring down at her. At first, she thought she was seeing double, then she realized one of those sets had red hair to go with it and one had silver. It confused her enough to wake her up.

Kurama backed away as she sat up. Shippo, however, just hopped into her lap.

"Mama! Look, my hair is all silver now! I don't know how it happened, but isn't it cool?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the little boy, hugging him close. Someone had moved her off the battlefield, but they were still near it. "I've missed you so much, Shippo."

"I've missed you too, Mama. Are you going to leave again?"

"I am. And I don't think you can come with me."

"Oh. That well doesn't like me much, does it?"

"No, baby, it just won't let you through."

Kurama watched Kagome embrace her son. Hiei was talking quietly with Sesshomaru. Yusuke had gone to retrieve their horses, whether the animals liked it or not.

"Kagome, what would you like to do with your friends' bodies?" he asked.

She looked up at him, then out on the carnage. Though the demons' bodies had been purified away to nothing, blood still soaked the ground. "I'd like to bury my friends."

Shippo was looking toward Sango and Miroku too. "I think they'd like to be buried together."

Kagome and Kurama set about digging graves. When Yusuke returned, he helped. They used flat rocks as shovels to scrape dirt away. Hiei and Sesshomaru gathered rock to place over the graves when they were finished.

Kurama carried her friends' bodies with care and placed them side-by-side into the hole they'd dug. Everyone, including Shippo, who was crying more silently than Kagome had ever seen him do, helped cover them. Once the dirt was back over the two, they lined the grave with rocks.

"There aren't enough to keep scavengers from digging them up," Kagome said, worried.

A flare of yoki and there were plants growing over the grave. Some were beautiful, flowered plants. Others looked vicious. "Those will keep any scavengers away," Kurama told her.

Kagome thanked him with a smile. Then she looked tilted her head down and closed her eyes. "May we meet again in the next life. May you remember the love you felt for one another as you don't remember your misfortune."

They left the grave in peace.

"What should we do with this?" Sesshomaru asked, holding up the Shikon no Tama with disdain.

Kagome looked at it. "It has to stay here, in the past, in Nigenkai. Sesshomaru, do you think you can blend in with humans for a few hundred years and keep it safe?"

"Possibly."

"Just until the nineteen hundreds. Then it has to go to a museum and you must go to Makai."

"I do not understand those words."

Kagome sighed. "There are no more demons in this world. They are now in a world called Makai. A museum… just remember the word. You'll understand what I mean when it's time."

The demon nodded. "I will protect it."

Kagome looked out to the battlefield and gasped.

"What?" Kurama asked, not seeing what she saw.

"The gremlins," she muttered.

"Yes. They are here to retrieve the dead," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at everyone briefly. "Head back to the village there is one more thing I have to do."

Kurama caught her as she started to walk away. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Reikai," she answered.

He nodded. "Be safe," he ordered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was funny, being able to smile while her eyes welled up with tears. "I will," she vowed.

She walked more on the side of energy than matter as she tried to follow the gremlins. They didn't notice her at all. She couldn't look back at her friends or she risked losing the gremlins. To their eyes, she simply faded away while she walked.

The world didn't fade for her, but darkened into shadow. Deep in the darkness, she could hear the howling cries of the dead. Unseen things reached out, ruffling her clothes and whispering meaningless words. In the darkness, without her friends, it finally hit her that somewhere in this dark world of the dead, her Sango and Miroku were alone and possibly scared.

She began to cry while she walked. It was hard, knowing that her friends had died. Logically, she knew that there was nothing she could have done about it, but in her heart, she felt like she should have gone back earlier and at least tried to save them.

Up ahead, Kagome felt something more powerful than a gremlin. She wiped her tears away and dried her cheeks on her sleeve. Then she straightened her spine and followed the gremlins into the throne room of the king of the dead.

"Are you Lord Enma?" she asked.

The huge being looked surprised. "I am. What might you need of me, miko-san?"

"I'm going to promote you," she answered. Enma's look of surprise turned to one of confusion.

"What do you mean, 'promote'?"

"You felt the world shift, did you not?"

"I did, yes."

"That was me. I just separated the world into one of demons and one of humans. Now I'd like to make a world for the dead. An entirely separate world, with connections to Makai and to Ningenkai. The world for the dead will help support the other two. The humans are vulnerable right now. I took their purification powers and until they develop new ones, they'll be defenseless. You will have to help protect them.

"If you accept, you will be king of Reikai."

The giant pondered that for a moment, but Kagome knew what his answer would be. She could be patient.

"I accept. What needs to be done to make it possible?"

"I need you to keep watch over me for five days. I'm going to change the Realm of the Dead and make it into Reikai. I'll make your gremlins more sentient. They'll be much better assistants. Instead of them retrieving the dead, you will have reapers. I'll need as many pure souls as possibly for that, if you please."

Enma acquiesced. Kagome made herself comfortable and began to meditate, at the end of what she had answers for. Luckily, as soon as she found the edges of the Realm of the Dead with her energy, instinct took over. She molded the world into what she wished, the darkness was chased away, replaced with golden light. The world was smaller than Ningenkai or Makai, but just as complex.

She knew, in theory, that she would be there for days, but they passed like hours instead. Without even opening her eyes, she transformed each gremlin into an ogre. Each pure soul brought to her by Enma was made into a reaper instead.

Finally, she was brought a soul she recognized. Kagome opened her eyes. The orb in front of her flickered and transformed into a familiar woman.

"Kikyo," Kagome said.

"Kagome."

The women studied one another. "You will save him, will you not?" Kikyo asked. They both knew she spoke of Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed mournfully. "I will. But not for several hundred years."

"Then why are you now here?"

A flash of irritation passed through Kagome. Even as a soul, the other woman could get on her nerves. "I am giving you a choice. You can either become a reaper and retrieve the souls of the dead, or I will leave you as is. You may be reincarnated, I don't know."

Kikyo studied the young woman again. "I would like to be a reaper. When you save Inuyasha, it will be I that brings him here." Kikyo looked around. "This is a much more fitting place than hell for him."

"It is. Maybe after that, you can be reincarnated together. Maybe you can have another chance."

"It is more than we could otherwise receive. Go ahead, then."

Kagome did. Soon Kikyo was on her way to join the ranks of the other reapers.

Enma was waiting nearby, protecting her as promised. "I want you to build a palace here, larger than any that has ever been built. It must be at the junction of the roads to Makai and Ningenkai. It can't be a part of any of them."

"I understand."

"And when the time comes that Kikyo and Inuyasha are reunited, they must be reincarnated at the same time, somewhere that they may one day meet."

He nodded. Kagome held out her hand and the giant took it. Remembering Koenma's words, Kagome flooded Enma with power. Reikai flickered, about to fall. She let up on her power and it righted itself. "If you ever become corrupt, remember this: what I created, I can destroy. I will hide the root of the realms where only I can find it. If you ever decide to search for more power and try to find it, I will destroy you."

With that, Kagome turned to leave.

"Miko-sama," Enma called.

Kagome caught the shard that he tossed to her and opened her hand to look at it. The final shard of the Shikon no Tama.

It was strange, walking from Reikai to Ningenkai. It was partly a spiritual walk and partly a physical one. She knew if she did not keep her destination in mind, she may appear anywhere. It kept her focus on Kaede's hut and on her friends.

Still, it felt like it took longer to go back to Ningenkai than it did to enter the Realm of the Dead. She never looked back, remembering the legends of those that had entered the Realm of the Dead and tried to escape. When she got to the barrier, it embraced her, not wanting to let her through. It was a struggle to push through all the way.

When she did, she found herself right outside Kaede's hut. She sensed that Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Shippo and Sesshomaru were still there.

Kurama knew immediately when she returned. One minute, there was nothing, the next… there she was. In all her disheveled, wonderful glory; there she was.

In a moment, she was wrapped in his arms. He'd never said it and neither had she, but immediately they both knew that they were in love.

With a kiss, they familiarized themselves with one another again. It lasted only a second before Shippo was scrambling from one of their heads to the other until he could dive down between them and be hugged by both.

"You were gone for five days," Kurama told her.

"I know. But Reikai is in place now."

Hiei, Kagome, Yusuke and Kurama knew they didn't have much time before they had to fight Naraku to save Kuwabara, but the boys couldn't deny her one last night with Shippo at her side.

Even Kurama gave them some privacy as they walked through the woods around Edo. He rode on her shoulder. The villagers were celebrating. They had been told they no longer needed to worry about demons.

"I wish you could come with me, Shippo. I would take you and show you what the future is like if I could."

"I know, Mama. Why am I still in Ningenkai though?"

Kagome drew him off her shoulder and hugged him. "Because I wanted to spend a little more time with you. I'll tell you a secret though; you can go back and forth between Makai and Ningenkai as much as you want. That's what you get for being my son. And I know you'll live long enough to see me again. I have faith that you'll grow up strong."

"Yeah, I'm a silver kitsune now!" he told her, puffing up his tail. "I'll bet I have two tails in no time!"

Kagome laughed. "I'll bet you're right! Did you know that Kurama is a kitsune too?"

"Of course! While you were gone, he told me he's Yoko Kurama. Even now, he's a famous thief."

"Don't even think about following in his footsteps. Being a thief is dangerous," Kagome chided him.

Shippo scoffed. "I'll be so strong, I'll never get caught."

"Everyone gets caught eventually," Kurama said softly.

Kagome and Shippo hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings. They both jumped.

"He's right," Kagome said when her heart finally slowed to its normal pace.

Shippo had a pensive look on his tiny face. "I guess so."

Kurama fell into step with Kagome as they continued to enjoy the night.

"Shippo, I want you to stay with Sesshomaru-sama for a while. Let him train you a little bit before you go running off into the world – either of them."

Her kit furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'train?"

"I mean the Inuyasha never taught you how to use a sword, but Sesshomaru-sama might, if we ask nicely."

Shippo puffed up his cheeks obstinantly, then let the air out, his tail drooping. "Alright, Mama."

That evening, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Kagome and Kurama slipped out of Kaede's hut together.

"You kit is very brave."

"I know. He's seen a lot that he shouldn't have had to at his age."

"What happened to his parents?"

"They were killed for a shard of the Shikon no Tama. It caused a lot of trouble for all of us."

"I see. And you adopted him?"

"We took him in, yes. But if I could take him to my time and adopt him, I would."

"You know, five hundred years is a long time. He'll be grown in your era."

"I know. Sesshomaru said that no one had seen him in years though," Kagome worried her clothes at that.

"He is a kitsune. He is likely waiting for you to reappear before he himself comes out. Also, it is possible that Sesshomaru did not tell you everything. For example, he did not tell you that it was you that separated the worlds. He may be in contact with your kit in the future."

"That's true." Kagome smiled. "I'd like to see him all grown up. How are his powers going to be different now that he's a silver kitsune instead of a red one?"

"He'll be stronger. Rather than being a physical fighter, he will have more control over his yoki. I'm sure Sesshomaru-san could teach him much in that regard as well. Red kitsune are more known for their tricks and transformations than their fighting skills. Of course, he will still be able to do those as well, and undoubtedly will be better at them than any other silver kitsune." Kurama smiled wryly. "I, myself, have never been any good at transformations other than my own forms."

They had ended up at the Goshinboku. Kagome looked up at the tree, then started to climb to where Inuyasha had been pinned with Kurama following. It was much lower to the ground than it was in her time. She took the shard from her pocket and slipped it into the place where Kikyo's arrow had pierced the bark. She concentrated and placed the anchor barrier that cemented the worlds and the shard in place. That done, she let Kurama carry her back to the ground. She had exhausted all of her spiritual energy.

He placed her in his lap and sat with his back against the tree. She snuggled in, her arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful here," he said. "It reminds me of Makai, but less vicious. Everything in Makai can turn on you at any moment, but the air is as clean there as it is here."

"Did I do the right thing, separating the worlds? It seems like it wasn't even my decision, since it was showed to me in dreams."

"The gods wanted you to do it, for whatever reason then. It was a good solution, if not a perfect one."

Kagome kissed Kurama and he returned the favor. "We knew we would win this time," she whispered. "What happens if we lose in the future?"

"Then we die," he said simply. "We just have to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen. We are more prepared this time."

"That's true." Kagome kissed his jawline, slipping her hands under his shirt. She could feel his heart pounding. Her lips dropped to his neck and she kissed it, flicking her tongue out occasionally to feel his pulse there as well.

Kagome was driving him mad and Kurama was sure she knew it. She was in his lap – how could she miss it? She seemed so innocent and he knew she'd never done more than kiss, but she seemed to know exactly what to do to turn him on and drive him crazy.

Kurama took control and lowered her to the ground gently, coming over her instead. He began to return the favor of kissing down her neck. Her shirt rode up a little, exposing a strip of bare skin above her jeans. Kurama immediately noticed and switched his attention from her neck to that tiny strip of skin. He allowed a hand to slip under her shirt, caressing up her sides to her breasts.

They were both breathing quickly. Kurama moved up her body to begin caressing her lips with his own. One hand slipped slowly over her breast and began to massage it. Kurama pulled back to see her reaction and watched her eyes slip closed and her breath catch.

Kagome tugged his shirt up, hinting at him to pull it off. He obeyed immediately, then took off hers as well, leaving both their shirts under her to protect her back from dirt and leaves.

He nipped at her breast around the edge of her bra, massaging the other with his right hand. Kagome arched slightly as he pulled aside the fabric and let his tongue circle her pink nipple.

Kagome wondered at how he was making her feel. This wasn't something she'd ever felt while with Inuyasha. She arched her pelvis against his again as his teeth scraped against soft skin. He pressed back against her and they started a choppy rhythm of pressing against one another.

Finally, Kurama pulled away, almost gasping. "No more," he groaned.

Kagome pressed her nails into his back and pulled him back down. "Please, more," she asked of him.

"What of your purity?"

"We don't have to go that far," she told him. "But… please… I want more before we go off to fight an enemy we might not win against."

He couldn't deny her. He pulled off her jeans and the underwear underneath. He sensed her nervousness along with her eagerness and kissed from her navel to her lips, tickling gently along her sides to make her laugh.

When she had calmed somewhat, Kurama pulled back to enjoy the sight of her. He was hard, harder than he'd ever been, but he ignored that and went back to her, kissing from her knees to her thighs. He stopped several inches from her dark curls and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"More," she answered.

Kurama gently pressed a finger into her. Before long he was silencing her cries with his lips as she arched and moaned. He continued until she tightened around his finger and still for just a moment.

Kurama licked his fingers clean and with a smirk, went to take a taste from the source. Nothing silenced her moans as he made her come again.

"Oh gods, Kurama," she moaned one more time. He was shocked when she started to fumble with his pants.

"No more, Kagome," he told her firmly. He remembered the discussion with Hiei that suggested they'd be up a creek without a paddle if she somehow lost her powers.

Kagome persisted, leaning forward to press her lips under his navel and look up at him. It took him a moment but he finally understood.

"Oh," he groaned. He let her undress him.

She'd never seen a man's penis before. She ran her fingers along it experimentally, then flicked the tip with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Kagome gently shoved him so he was sitting with his back against the Goshinboku.

She had to lean onto her elbows with her rear in the air as she followed him down. It made an all-too-appealing sight for Kurama as she sucked and licked at him. He placed a gentle hand on her head to encourage her.

He felt himself getting closer and closer as her ass wriggled in the air and she sucked. "Kagome," he groaned. "Stop, you don't have to…"

Kagome pulled her mouth away for a moment and let her hand do the work. She kissed his cheek. "I want to," she whispered in his ear.

It was less than a minute after her lips returned that he found himself coming in her mouth. Her willingness and her arousal had made it impossible for him to last any longer.

Afterwards, he held her and they cuddled beneath the Goshinboku, naked.

"Kagome, I love you," he told her, willing to take the risk at that moment.

"I'm glad because I love you too."

They fell asleep for a little while. When they woke, they found a spring to bathe in, then returned to the hut.

Knowing red eyes caught Kurama's as they returned.

_Have fun, fox?_ Hiei asked.

_More than you can imagine,_ Yoko purred back.

The next morning, Kagome left a crying Shippo with Sesshomaru and went through the well with Kurama for the last time.

She was not expecting to see a young man, appearing no older than twenty-five, to be leaning in the doorway of the well house. He had red hair – more auburn than Kurama's – that just touched his neck. Mischievous green eyes examined the lack of distance between them.

"Hey, Mama. Do I have to call him Papa now?" The young man asked as the well flashed blue again.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

She shot up the stairs and hugged her son who was now taller than she was.

"I've missed you," he confessed. "I have kids and I had a mate and everything, but a boy still misses his mom sometimes."

As they parted, Kagome slipped a hand in his hair and poked it up into spikes. "It's red again."

He grinned. "I'm still good at disguises. I even managed to start hiding my tails."

Kagome laughed and hugged him again. "How many kids do you have?"

"Four; three boys and a girl."

"Wow. You're really all grown up."

"That's what happens when time passes. So how long are we going to hang out here before we go kick some spider ass?"

A hand full of long, clawed fingers smacked Shippo's head. "Watch your tongue," Sesshomaru told his former trainee.

Kagome scowled as they moved out of the well house. "You told me you didn't know where he was!"

"Schemes and plots, Mama, schemes and plots. He always has loads of them."

"As for your question, boy, we will wait here for five days. Your mother has exhausted her powers by raising the barriers in the past."

Kurama looked at the girl he loved. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "I used the last of it at the Goshinboku last night. It should come back, but I need a few days."

And so began five days of rest, with them all reunited. The only one from the modern team missing was the one they were out to save – Kuwabara Kazuma.


End file.
